In the End of the Bag
by DuelingBagPipes
Summary: FINISHED After ROTK. A hobbit story. Darla wants to travel. Parents are holding her back. She loves Frodo, Frodo is going to the Gray Havens. Merry loves her! Sam is married. Pippin is a crazy drunk! What more could I do? I could add cameos! R&R!
1. Exgirlfriend, New

Howdy ya'll! For those of you who have no idea who I am and are completely confused by my use of the country slang term 'ya'll' Yes I am a hick! Yes I am a Hoosier, (person from Indiana), and no I don't own Lord of the Rings. (Ha I got my disclaimer in already!) Also, I have a friend out here in La La land called Psycopanda, she is an awesome writer!!!! She's gonna hate me for sayin that too, but read some of her stuff, be it the Yu-gi-oh, or the LOTR. Read it you'll be glad you did. Now, for those of you who do know who I am. HOWDY!!!!! Sorry about the last story. It was a huge flop. I had a huge writers block last week and I have just decided to quit, sooooooo.. I'm on to my next project. Hope you like it! And with all this said... I give you the next FRIGGIN chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I have to say it officially so sorry to repeat myself. I do not own Lord of the Rings. I honestly don't know who does. It could be Michael Jackson for all I know, but really I don't care. I also don't own No Doubt; I do however own a copy of their latest cd. The one with all their singles on it. I really recommend it to all out there in La La Land!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NOTE: This story takes place in the Shire after the War of the Ring and all that good business! This takes place in hobbiton and it has hobbits in it. Just hobbits, for now, I'm playing with some things in my head. This is not a slash. I don't know why you would think so, but just in case you didn't understand. I don't know what the title means it just sounds cool to me. Also those things that are set off from everything else are song lyrics. I don't know why but I like to put songs in my fics. So there ya go!  
  
In the End of the Bag  
  
Chapter 1: Ex-girlfriend/New  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
*I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend, I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them, and you know it makes me sick to be on that  
list, but I should of thought of that before we kissed*  
  
"Oh Rosie! Thank you so much! I don't know what I would do without you!"  
  
"Oh, please! You'd just go steal carrots from some other married wretch down the street!" Rosie replied handing a basket of carrots to a dark haired woman on the porch.  
  
"You aren't a wretch! You have a lovely marriage! Sam is a wonderful hobbit, you should consider yourself lucky," the woman replied.  
  
"I know Darla! Sam is a wonderful man! A bit dense now and then, but a good hobbit!" the older woman replied smiling.  
  
"I should love to find a caring young hobbit of my own and get away from my father, but. I don't think that will be anytime soon," Darla sulked.  
  
"But weren't you going with that handsome Aron Fulkermer?"  
  
"Not anymore I'm not! It was all that Sandy Groulbers fault! If she wasn't such a whore I might still be goin' with him!"  
  
"That's a shame! He was such a nice boy."  
  
"Oh stop! You sound like my mother!" she laughed, "Really, I always knew I'd end up his ex-girlfriend."  
  
"Well, believe me, Darla Duklemyer, you will hold a special place with the rest of them!"  
  
"You really think so? It kinda makes me sick to think of that! But I really should of thought of that before we kissed. My, he was a good kisser!"  
  
"Ooooh," Rosie giggled, "I'd ask for details but here comes that husband of mine and his rowdy friends." Darla blushed as she turned to greet the boys coming up the walk to Bag End.  
  
"Hello, my flower!" Sam smiled kissing his wife.  
  
"Hello, dear! Why don't you introduce your friends to Darla Duklemyer?"  
  
" 'Ello Darla!" he greeted turning to his friends.  
  
"Good afternoon, ma'am!" A very tall red head bowed smiling at her, "Peregrin Took at your service!"  
  
"Darla is it?" asked another abnormally tall hobbit grasping her hand and shaking it, "Lovely name. Mine's Meriadoc, preferably Merry, Merry Brandybuck." She couldn't help but smile at the handsome hobbit.  
  
"And of course you know Mr. Frodo," said Sam motioning to the last of the men. Before her stood the most handsome hobbit she had ever seen in her life. He stared at the ground with a far off sad look in his eyes. Sam nudged him and he looked up and half smiled at the girl in front of him. She looked into his piercing blue eyes and at that moment she was hooked. She was a Frodo Baggins groupie.  
  
*New, you're so new. You, you're new. And I've never had this taste in the past. New, you're so new. My normal hesitation is gone, and I gravitate to your will, Are you here to fetch me out? Cause I've never had this taste in my mouth. Oh you're not old and you're not familiar, recently discovered,  
and I'm learning about you. New, you're so new. You, You're new.*  
  
This was a new felling. It was like a rush. She could barely speak but she just looked at his face and didn't realize that the rest of the group was staring at her. She clutched her basket of carrots and forgot all time. She only wanted to stay at the door of Bag End and stare at Frodo Baggins.  
  
"Darla?" asked Merry waving his hand in her face, "Are you awake?"  
  
"Oh!" she gasped shaking herself mentally, "I'm sorry, I dozed off! What did you say?"  
  
"I asked if you would like to stay for tea?" Rosie asked.  
  
"Oh no! My father must be furious. I've really been gone too long. Thank you anyways!" and with that Darla Duklemyer ran off down the road to her parents home under The Hill.  
  
"What an odd little fawn," remarked Peregrin walking into the house after Rosie and Sam.  
  
"Quiet a beauty, though, don't you think Frodo?" Merry asked looking off after the dark haired girl.  
  
"Huh? OH! Yes, yes, very nice day," he answered not really knowing what they were talking about and walking into the house. Merry followed after him.  
  
"Frodo, my good man, you are plagued by the worst thing imaginable."  
  
"And what would that be, Merry?" He asked smiling.  
  
"You don't know a beautiful woman when you see one!"  
  
"And you do, Merry?" asked Pippin.  
  
"Yes I do! And that right there was a beautiful woman!" he answered looking out the window and down the lane.  
  
"You know Merry," Rosie said putting a kettle of water on the fire, "Darla was just let go by her ex-beau, Aron Fulkermer."  
  
"Oh really? I would have figured he would have held on to a doe like her for quiet a while. I over heard him talking about her in the pub just about a week ago."  
  
"You know Aron, he likes his women to be a little more. loose," Sam remarked lighting his pipe. Merry just grunted still staring out the window.  
  
"Is our Merry, starting to have a bit of a crush on Darla?" Pippin teased.  
  
"No!" he argued turning away from the window and slamming the curtain shut. Frodo sat in his chair and laughed at his two bachelor friend's antics. He sighed and rubbed his shoulder, which was giving off a dull ache, he went back to sadly staring into nowhere.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Darla ran as fast a she could back home. She didn't mind though, she felt like flying! After her wonderful experience at Bag End she was in love! But she knew the story of what had happened to Frodo. The entire Shire knew. She knew that these things would cause problems. He had been scarred by his journey. She couldn't blame him. She could hardly imagine leaving her parents house, let alone the Shire! But still she was in love!  
  
"Where have you been?" bellowed her father as she ran into the kitchen breathing heavily.  
  
"I'm sorry, dad, I got to talking with Rosie Gamgee, and her husband." She explained setting to preparing the carrots for dinner.  
  
"You didn't say nothin' to that loony they have living with them did you?" he asked from the other room.  
  
"His name is Frodo and it's his house for one thing!" she shouted getting heated, "You've never met him, how would you know if he was a loony or not. Goodness! You hardly even leave your chair."  
  
"Well, who wouldn't be a loony after what he's done! He was raised by that crackpot Bilbo, and he went off about a year ago and 'supposedly' saved the entire world!"  
  
"Give him some slack father, he's been through a lot!" she said bustling around the kitchen, "Besides he hardly even spoke while I was there. I did meet a couple of his traveling partners, though."  
  
"Where they cracked too?"  
  
"No, but they were tall! They were Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. I heard they fought in the Great War!" she gushed setting a kettle over the fire.  
  
"They must be just as nuts!"  
  
"Oh daddy!" she said rather annoyed now coming into the front room and sitting in front of the graying hobbit slouched over in a chair.  
  
"I don't want you mixing with that sort! You'll be getting strange thoughts and before you know you'll be off. TRAVELING!"  
  
"You are so judgmental, father!"  
  
"You are so much like your mother!"  
  
"How is mom?"  
  
"How is she always?" she spat looking darkly at his only child. Darla got up at that and walked into her mother's bedroom. It was toward the back of the house and dark. The curtains were drawn and the lack of light caused a ghostly feel to be over the room.  
  
"Mom?" she asked quietly looking into the dark room. A small figure moved slightly in the bed.  
  
"Hello Darla!" a scratchy voice croaked from under the mound of quilts, "Did you get the carrots, honey?"  
  
"Yes, mom. I met someone today." She said coming in and sitting next to her mother.  
  
"Oh, tell me darlin' is it a new beau?"  
  
"Well, I've come to fancy one of them."  
  
"OH! Tell me!"  
  
"You remember those hobbits who went off and saved Middle Earth?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well, that's who I met. Their names are Peregrin Took, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and.Frodo Baggins!  
  
"Its Frodo you fancy isn't it?"  
  
"You know me too well mother!"  
  
"Darla, please don't get your hopes up with this one!"  
  
"Why mother?"  
  
"He's. he's just. scarred."  
  
"I don't know what you mean?"  
  
"He's been through a lot, I don't think he's capable of loving a woman."  
  
"You've never met him, how would you know??" she asked getting rather hot.  
  
"I just don't want you to get hurt!"  
  
"I can look out for myself!" she said and stormed out of the room!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Okay, that's it! Hope you like it so far! If you like it you can review down there with that purplish button. If you don't you can review anyway, and tell me how much it sucked! I don't care I just wanna hear from you my wonderful public! Laterz-DB:D 


	2. Its My Life, Taking Over Me, Numb

Howdy again! Hope ya'll liked my first chapter! I know I jumped right in there and its not makin much sense, but believe me, all will come by the time I'm through. Um. chapter names are the names of the songs that I use in here just to explain that! Other than that I'm done! Here's the next friggin chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, I do own the extended DVD's of FOTR and TT, but I do not own LOTR itself. I don't own any songs used in this or any fanfics unless I tell you otherwise. I also cannot breathe out of my nose, but you don't really care do you? I thought so.  
  
Chapter 2: It's My Life/Taking Over Me/ Numb  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"How are the carrots, father?" Darla asked watching him eat.  
  
"They're fine. Rosie Gamgee's are they?" he asked plopping one in his mouth.  
  
"Yes, her husband has quiet the green thumb," she answered starting to eat.  
  
"Did you give your mother her medicine?"  
  
"Yes father."  
  
"And you fed the animals?"  
  
"YES father."  
  
"And you watered the garden?"  
  
"FATHER!" she shouted, "I always do these things before we sit down to dinner. I'm not an invalid like." she trailed off.  
  
"You were going to say your mother, weren't you?" she didn't answer, "She can't help the fact that she's sick! She seems to be very happy, and almost energetic. She could get better any day now!"  
  
"You've said that every time she has a good spell. In the end she always gets worse," Darla snapped.  
  
"It can't last forever!" he replied trying to cheer his daughter.  
  
"I'VE BEEN TAKING CARE OF HER SINCE I WAS A TWEEN!!!" she shouted. Her father didn't respond, "I'm sorry, it's just. I want to get out of here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to start a life of my own. I'm 45 years old! I should be off and married by now!"  
  
"You aren't like everyone else, you have me and your mother to care for."  
  
"You can take care of yourself! I. I just want a life of my own."  
  
"Well, you can't have one, you have too much responsibility here."  
  
"FATHER!" she said shocked.  
  
"As long as you have your mother to take care of you can't be off getting MaRrIeD!" he said sensibly.  
  
&*&*&**&*&*  
  
Funny how I blind myself I never knew. If I was sometimes played upon, afraid to lose, I'd tell myself what good you do. Convince myself, it's my life, don't you forget, it's my life, it never ends. -It's My Life- No Doubt  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
"I can't believe you!" she shrieked.  
  
"Don't yell, you'll upset your mother."  
  
"TO HELL WITH MOTHER!"  
  
"That's it you're grounded!"  
  
"TO HELL WITH YOU TOO! I'M NOT A CHILD! I HAVE A LIFE AND IT DOES NOT REVOLVE AROUND YOU AND MY MOTHER!!!" she got up and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"OUT!" she shrieked and ran out the door.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"I can't stand it Pip!" Merry said playing with his mug of ale.  
  
"What do you mean Merry?" said the drunkard hobbit downing his 3rd pint.  
  
"I can't stop thinking about that Darla girl we met this afternoon," he complained.  
  
"You're still sober then," replied smiling stupidly.  
  
"I don't want to forget is the thing. It's making me crazy!" he answered smacking his head down on the table.  
  
"That's what's wrong. You need to be able to lay back and forget," Pippin comforted leaning back in his chair, "Like me, I haven't a care in the world." At that he promptly flipped over his chair.  
  
"You haven't a wit in that empty head of yours either." Merry said to himself.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
You don't remember me but I remember you. I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you but who can decide what they dream and dream I do. I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you to live to breathe. You're taking over me.-Taking Over Me- Evanescence  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
"Darla Duklemyer is a spineless little nag!" shouted a loud voice behind Merry. He sat up and listened to Aron Fulkermer's voice floating through the pub.  
  
"She is so wet behind the ears you could water your crops for a week! I have never in my life had the displeasure of goin' with any woman so unaccommodating. Just to warn any of you young boys out there, you are getting in over your head even showing up at her door."  
  
"Where is her door?" asked a random voice. The rest of the group started laughing loudly.  
  
"The 3rd house under the hill. You can't miss it, her father is decaying on the front porch most mornings!" The group laughed again. Merry wanted to stand up and punch the stupid drunk freak, but remained calm. He got up and went over to Pippin who was still lying on the floor.  
  
"Come on let's go Pip," he said helping his friend up.  
  
"Oh and things were just getting good," he slurred and they both stumbled out the door.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Frodo stepped out onto the porch and took a deep breathe of air. His shoulder had ceased to ache, but he just felt lost. He had for some time now. It was odd. He figured that after the ring was destroyed he could return to a normal life, maybe find a girl and get married. It seemed he was wrong. Nothing had seemed the same. Even the feel of the grass beneath his feet felt different. He just felt empty, almost hollow. It was as if a part of him died along that long and tiring journey.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there, I've become so tired so much more aware. I'm becoming less all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you.-Numb-Linkin Park  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Suddenly a figure ran down the road. It was a girl with long dark hair she was distressed it seemed. She stopped just a few yards down the road and just stood there staring into the sky. She leaned back and fell down onto the road. Frodo stared at the girl lying in the road. He figured he should see if she was okay.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked coming up the walk to where she was lying. She sat bolt upright and turned around to see him in the dim light. It was Darla Duklemyer, he had met her this morning.  
  
"Oh My GOSH! I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were there! I'll leave I just was upset that's all," she said getting up.  
  
"It's alright, I like to get out at night too. Do you need me to walk you home?" he asked smiling at her.  
  
"Not unless you want to," she answered quietly.  
  
"Well, it's late and women like you shouldn't be out all alone." They walked down the road back to the Duklemyer's house.  
  
"Why were you running around so late anyways?" Frodo asked peering through the darkness.  
  
"I was fighting with my father, again," she answered looking at the hobbit next to her. He didn't notice her longing eyes.  
  
"You still live with your parents?" he asked.  
  
"I have to take care of my mother, she's ill."  
  
"Will she be better soon?"  
  
"Not that kind of ill, she's an invalid."  
  
"Oooh. I'm sorry to hear that," he said slowly. They finished their journey in silence and he walked her to the front door.  
  
"Thank you for walking me back." She said extending her hand. He looked at it and shook it rather awkwardly.  
  
"Anytime, just don't make it a habit, I have to sleep sometime," he half smiled at his joke. She smiled and went into her house.  
  
As he walked back to Bag End Frodo could think of only one thing. He felt cold. Very cold.  
  
*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Okay there ya go. Review please, very much appreciated either way. Love you!-DB:D BTW I love monkeys and read some of Panda's stuff out there!!!! 


	3. Perfect Day Part I

Hey ya'll. I'm getting the chapters up a lil too fast for anyone to review I think. It's odd; Panda would have at least reviewed me by now. Come on peeps! I need feedback please!!!!!!!!! I'm running out of things to say at the beginning of my chapters. Without you I am nothing! Please I beg of you REVIEW MY STORY!!!!!!  
  
Note: In this chapter the little dashes do not mean a change of scene. This time they mean a change in point of view. Sorry for any inconvenience!  
  
Anywho here's the next Friggin chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, bladdy bladdy blah! I also don't own any songs used in this or any fics unless specified otherwise. Yeah. okay I do however own Darla Dunklemyer, so there! Oh and Panda I'm sorry I portrayed Pippin as a crazy drunk, but somebody had to do it and come on, it was cool!  
  
Chapter 3: Perfect Day (Part I)  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^  
  
Darla was in the kitchen cleaning the breakfast dishes when a knock came at the door.  
  
"If they're selling anything we aren't interested!" bellowed her father as she walked past the front room to the door.  
  
"I know, I know," she muttered and swung open the door. There stood Meriadoc Brandybuck with his back to the door looking at the sky.  
  
"Am I supposed to talk to you or your arse?" Darla asked getting the hobbit's attention. He smiled.  
  
"What's the difference?" he answered. She laughed loudly.  
  
"We don't want to buy it, whatever it is!" shouted her father from the front room.  
  
"OH, but I'm selling personalities and your daughter could really use one!" he called into the house glancing at the still giggling woman at the door.  
  
"Please come in Merry," she managed between gasps of laughter.  
  
"Who is this character, and why are you letting him in my house?" he father screeched. The two younger hobbits came into the front room to see Mr. Duklemyer with is feet up and pipe lit.  
  
"Because he's a good man father," she smiled, "This is Meriadoc Brandybuck, I mentioned him yesterday."  
  
"Merry for short Sir!" he added bowing and taking off his hat.  
  
"Whatever your name is, why are you here and what is wrong with my daughter's personality?" the elder man demanded.  
  
"I just came to see your lovely daughter, and her personality is lacking a little adventure," Merry answered calmly. Darla was very amused to see someone take her father so lightly. It was very exciting.  
  
"Oh No! I know what you've been up to. You went off and 'saved the world.' You are not going to whisk my daughter away right out from under me! She has responsibilities, she can't be off, 'traveling."  
  
"I wasn't going to take her traveling, I was going to take her to the lake on the other side of the hill." This was new. No man had ever come and asked her father's permission to whisk her away. Wait did her call her lovely just a moment ago?  
  
"Well you can't just barge in here and-" he stopped short, "Oh! Just over the hill then? Well, I see no harm in that. Just be sure to have her back in time to fix dinner. We're lost without her." Darla was dumbstruck. Did her father just let her got out with Merry? They had just fought about something like this last night. Was her father sick?  
  
"You have my word, my good man!" Merry said bowing once again and turned to Darla, "You should go get ready. I have a lovely picnic set up for us."  
  
"Oh my! I must hurry then!" she smiled and went off to change. Darla was ecstatic. She had never been on a picnic before! Merry was a very handsome fellow too. Not as handsome as Frodo, but very handsome nonetheless.  
  
She was ready about 5 minutes later but stopped by in her mother's room.  
  
"Mom?" she asked quietly sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Hmm?" came a reply from under the mound of quilts.  
  
"I'm going off with Merry on a picnic, father's going to handle your lunch and your medicine today."  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful honey. You really need to get out more, have a lovely day."  
  
"Thank you mom!" And she went off and out the door with Merry by her side.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Merry smiled. He had hit it off smashingly with Darla's father. He was sitting in the front of the cart and driving Darla and the picnic basket and blankets over the hill. He couldn't have been happier. He looked back at Darla who had her eyes closed and was smiling very contently.  
  
"So, you don't get out much do you?" he asked. She shook her head in reply and opened her eyes. He looked into her deep violet eyes. He hadn't noticed those yesterday. She looked at him puzzled and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she asked. He glanced back at the road then back to his cargo.  
  
"Your eyes! They're beautiful!" she blushed and thanked him quietly. He guessed her parents didn't talk about her looks very often. Actually, he didn't even know if she had a mother. His mother had passed on about a year ago, just a few months after he got back from his adventure. He wondered if her mother was also a thing of the past.  
  
"It's sooo lovely out today!" she gushed pulling her hair out of the bun she had put it in to wash dishes what seemed like hours ago. Her long raven hair fell onto the cart around her.  
  
"Yes, it's the perfect day for a picnic,"  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
I was faded last night lost out in the cold, couldn't see the light, then she opened up the door, came in from the dark fell into her arms, just in time. Now I know that I, have left the past behind, won't let it go. You could tell me tonight, that maybe the world would end. That the sun wouldn't rise, and it was gonna rain again. Just as long as she's in my arms, it's gonna be a perfect day!-Perfect Day- Clay Aiken  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Merry found a spot close to the water. The lake was a shimmery blue in the radiant sunlight. It was a dazzling sight. The view was a very romantic and inspiring one.  
  
"This is something from a fairy tale!" she gushed running to the edge of the lake and looking out over the water. Merry tied the pony to a tree by the waters edge and unhooked it from the cart.  
  
"I know about fairy tales! I lived one for a year!" he said matter of factly.  
  
"It must have been fantastic, though! I would love to go off and have an adventure of that sort. Meet walking trees, elves, dwarves, and save the world. It all seems unreal! Just like this day."  
  
"Your day has barely begun," Merry said smiling mischievously.  
  
"Mr. Brandybuck, you know better than to hide things from a woman, she'll find out sooner or later," Darla said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yes, you'll find out," he teased, "When I tell you!" he smiled and ran off down the edge of the lake, "Come on follow me! I'll show you an adventure!" She laughed and followed pulling up her skirt as she ran.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Merry led her to a small dock that had a boat attached to it. She had never been in a boat before and he helped her in. She stood awkwardly trying to find a place to sit down without capsizing the poor little craft. Merry got in a bit more gracefully; having grown up on the banks of the Brandywine he knew boats and water. Darla felt a little intimidated by the size of the lake, but she trusted Merry, he was a good man.  
  
"So, where are you taking me Meriadoc?" she asked smiling  
  
"On an adventure," he replied rowing the small boat across the lake.  
  
"Yes, but what kind of adventure?" she asked excitedly grasping the edges of the boat.  
  
"If I were to tell you it would ruin the surprise," he chided, "You don't want to ruin the surprise, now, do you?"  
  
"Yes!" she replied laughing. She felt like a giddy little tween with strange rushing emotions. She didn't think she'd ever felt this, ALIVE! "Mother will just die when I tell her about this!" she gushed looking off across the lake smiling.  
  
"I didn't see your mother, was she out?" Merry asked squinting across at her in the bright sun.  
  
"No." she trailed off sadly, "My mother was home, and she was in bed. She's always in bed. I can hardly remember the days before she got ill."  
  
"She's ill? Is it serious?" Merry looked at her with concern.  
  
"She's been ill since I was a tween. I've had to take care of her ever since. I guess that's why all this seems so amazing," she shrugged, "My father just acts like an invalid. He's gotten too used to me taking care of everything. He doesn't wanna let me go."  
  
"Would you want to be let go?"  
  
"Sometimes. And other times I know that I'll never be more than my parents caretaker."  
  
"Now don't say that! You'll be someone's wife someday!" Merry smiled, "Why, I can see it now. A few little pups rolling on the floor arguing' like siblings do. Your husband in his chair smoking a pipe."  
  
"And my father right next to him!" added Darla scornfully, "Mother in the back bedroom just laying there, being sick!" Darla felt her eyes fill with tears. She turned away and wiped her eyes. Merry stopped rowing.  
  
"Hey, don't cry. It's not true. You'll have a life of your own one-day. I promise!" he consoled patting her on the back.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to make promises you can't keep?" she said looking down at the bottom of the boat.  
  
"My mother doesn't say much these days, she passed just about a year ago," Merry said resuming rowing. Darla looked up at him.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't be sitting here complaining! I feel like a stuck up priss now!" she said bucking up.  
  
"Don't worry about it! She died happy, knowing that her Merr-bear didn't go off and die out in the world somewhere," said not making eye contact.  
  
"Merr-Bear?" Darla asked smiling.  
  
"Laugh all you want, I'm not ashamed. Your mother probably has a name for you," he affirmed.  
  
"Yeah, she calls me her Darla-Darlin," she answered giggling.  
  
"Darla-Darlin'?" he asked laughing and looking at Darla, "That's even worse than Merr-Bear!" he slapped his knee and bent over laughing.  
  
"Well, my little Merr-Bear, laugh all you want, but this darlin' isn't as dumb as she looks."  
  
"That's a relief!" he teased.  
  
"AH!" she mock protested, "Well I never! What a rude young man! My father will never let you come to call on me EVER again!"  
  
"No man can keep me away from you Darla-darlin!' Not your father, your mother, or even your older brother Sven."  
  
"I don't have an older brother," Darla said confused.  
  
"Exactly!" the boat came to a halt, "And we have reached our final destination. Thank you for riding Brandybuck ferry service and don't forget to tip your captain!" Darla smiled. She was glad the mood had changed to the better. She didn't like talking about her family with anyone, but for some reason it wasn't that bad with Merry.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
As he helped her off the boat he stopped her.  
  
"Tip ma'am?" he asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I brought no money with me," she responded pleading him with her eyes.  
  
"Well, I can't let you off this boat without giving me a tip!" he smiled the light dancing in his eyes.  
  
"What do you suppose I do, captain?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I can take only one thing other than money as a commendable replacement," he said lifting her out of the boat.  
  
"And what would that be, my good sir?"  
  
"A kiss from your beautiful lips."  
  
"You drive a hard bargain, but I simply must get off this boat. You see a handsome young hobbit is supposed to take me on a grand adventure."  
  
"Is he really?"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"I don't think he'll mind just one small kiss," Merry said leaning in.  
  
"No, neither do I," she answered standing on her tiptoes and kissing him.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
That was fun! It is now 1:20 in the morning! Cool! Review my friends review! I love you guys! Keep it real!- DB:D!! 


	4. Perfect Day Part II

Hey guys! I have 7 reviews! YAY!!! I consider that great! Even if 3 are from my best friend! I have 7 reviews! Yipppie!!! Anywho, um. I can't really think of anything important to say. This chapter follows the same format as the last one. Um. guess that's it. Here's the next friggin chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you!? I don't own LOTR! Get it through your stinkin' head so I can stop doin' this! Gezze! Oh and I don't own Clay Aiken, (though I wish otherwise), and his song Perfect Day which you shall see yet again.  
  
Chapter 4: Perfect Day (Part II)  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Darla pulled away first. She felt like some sort of rebel out here with Merry. It was fantastic! She smiled impishly and ran off into the foliage.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Merry asked chasing after her.  
  
"Anywhere, I feel like flying to the moon!" she yelled spinning around in circles and then falling in a heap on the ground.  
  
"I see you're having a good time," Merry remarked coming to sit down next to her.  
  
"Oh no, my little Merr-Bear, you are wrong completely," Merry looked at her dumbstruck, "I'm having the best time of my life!" she screamed and fell onto her back in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Well, if you want to have an even better time I'd advise you to get up off the ground and follow me," Merry said getting up. Darla sat up and looked up at the hobbit in front of her.  
  
"What else could you possibly have up your sleeve, Mr. Brandybuck?" she asked smiling.  
  
"You'll see," he answered helping her up, "Just follow me."  
  
Merry walked off into the brush and Darla followed looking wearily around her. She'd never been here before. Of course she hadn't been a lot of places. She had only been out of hobbiton once, and that was before her mother became ill.  
  
"What is this place?" she asked stepping over a fallen log.  
  
"It's a little island I found when I was a lad," he said moving low hanging branches aside so Darla could pass, "Me and Pip found it one day when we were rowing around the lake. We came here almost every chance we got after that." He paused, "Then we grew up."  
  
"I never really had a childhood," Darla said nonchalantly, "I've always had to help around the house and such. Even when mother was well, she still wasn't very, able." Merry looked back at her expecting to see tears. Her eyes were dry and she smiled at him. "Even though mother is sick, she doesn't want me rotting away in that house like my father. She has told me time and time again that I really should get out more, that I need to find me a young man who will whisk me away on an adventure."  
  
"Is that right?" Merry asked shocked.  
  
"Yep! It's my father that keeps me around. And my weak-mindedness, I never could stand up to father. I've run away many a night, but every time I come back and finish the dishes in silence."  
  
"I believe your father is afraid to let go of his little girl," Merry said the leaves crunching under his feet.  
  
"I doubt, he's just too lazy to take care of mother his self," she replied spitefully, "It's always been hard for him to deal with her illness. He can hardly stand to look at her. Even after all these years. That's why he needs me around, all he wants is his little caretaker daughter and plenty of pipe weed."  
  
"You know that's not true," Merry consoled.  
  
"No I don't, he's never really shown me that he loves me, he just always grunts and bellows about the house."  
  
"I sure that somewhere down in there, your father loves you, I'm certain," he smiled at her. Darla just sighed in response.  
  
"Darla-Darlin'," Merry said offering his hand, " It's time for an adventure." Darla looked at his hand and after much deliberation grabbed it.  
  
"Lead on, captain!" she beamed.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Merry led Darla into a small clearing. A small stream was flowing in the corner and birds were twittering happily. He looked at her face as they stepped out of the shadowed forest. When the sun hit her face she lit up. It was as if someone had flipped a switch and changed this old maid into a ravishing princess. Merry smiled. It was fantastic.  
  
"Merry, this place is even more magical than the lake," she gushed running over to the stream. She dipped her toes into the cool water.  
  
"I know. That's what kept me and Pippin coming back, the magic in this place," he said walking around the edge of the clearing. His hand grazed each tree as if looking for something.  
  
"I feel like I could stay here forever," she said lifting her hands above her head.  
  
"I often dreamt of running away and living here forever, and I almost did once, but you know little boys. I never did and I soon grew out of this place," Merry's voice had a sad forlorn note in it.  
  
"Merry," Darla said concerned, her arms dropping, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I've never wanted to come back to this place until yesterday, until I met you," he looked at her, his hand still grazing the bark of one of the trees. Darla didn't respond. "When I saw you, I don't know why but I felt this strange surge of happiness. I haven't felt that since before I went off with Frodo. I've never been this hopeful. I want to show you what a real adventure is."  
  
"Merry, what are you saying?" Darla asked a little intimidated.  
  
"We, being Sam, Frodo, Pip and I, are all going to the gray harbor to see Bilbo off and I want you to come with me. I want you to see real magic, and I want to show you the elves."  
  
"The gray harbor? Elves? Merry, I don't understand. What is so special about me?"  
  
"Everything! You've never had a real childhood, you've never left the Shire, and you've never seen the sunset on the ocean! I want to show you these things and more! I want you to see real magic, not just this crazy stuff in hobbiton."  
  
"Merry," she began, "My father would never- Real magic? - You're talking fools talk- Father would kill-"  
  
"Darla, you have never left your parents house for more than a day, I am asking you to go on a trip that may take weeks even months. I'm asking you to do the one thing your father dreads," he paused, " Travel." Merry looked at the hobbit in front of him. She was yards away, but she seemed to be miles away. He could only guess what was going on in her head. He only knew one thing. He wanted a yes.  
  
"Merry," she said striding over to him.  
  
"Yes!?" he responded his voice wavering nervously.  
  
"You have your self a traveling partner," she said extending her hand. Merry couldn't control himself. He grabbed her into a mighty hug.  
  
"This is great!" he beamed. He felt her pat his back.  
  
"Yes, but what do we tell my father?" she asked.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
DB: Don't worry this ain't the end of the chapter I just wanna do sumthin cool right now.  
  
Pippin: And what would that be?  
  
DB: I'm gonna do a commercial!  
  
Pippin: Are you high?  
  
DB: Just a lil bit, but don't worry! I just need to let this out!  
  
Pippin: *winces* Everybody watch out she's gonna blow!  
  
DB: No, I'm just going let all this out!  
  
Pippin: Well get on with it, a lot of people would rather read your story than this crap.  
  
DB: Fine Mr. Smarty Hobbit Pants. *takes deep breath* I LOVE CLAY AIKEN AND MONKEYS ARE HOTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO BUY HIS CD RIGHT NOW!!!!!! CLAY'S NOT THE MONKEY'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pippin: That's it?  
  
DB: Yup!  
  
Pippin: *shakes head in disgust* You make me sick.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
They were back in the boat and Merry was rowing them back to the shore of the lake. Darla couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into. She was going off to some harbor with a few hobbits she had just met yesterday. This wasn't the Darla she knew so well. Even though, she couldn't help but smile. She noticed neither could Merry.  
  
"Aren't a happy couple of hobbits," Merry remarked looking off towards the sun, which was just starting to head towards the horizon.  
  
"Yes, but we still have to figure out what to tell my father," she said seriously, "I don't know how you even got him to let me come here. All today. It's amazing!"  
  
"It's my Brandybuck charm, and my dashing good looks, darlin" he smiled.  
  
"I don't believe your good looks have anything to do with what my father will or will not say."  
  
"Are you saying I'm handsome?" he asked  
  
"Well- No- I- Oh, dammit!" she stuttered.  
  
"So you admit it, you are smitten by my radiance and beauty," he teased.  
  
"Oh, so much that I can hardly keep my hands off of you," she sarcastically remarked.  
  
"I get that a lot."  
  
"I bet you do," she muttered her mind flashing for a moment to Frodo.  
  
"What was that?" he asked smiling.  
  
"I said I bet you do and I guess I better watch out or else you'll be askin some other prettier girl to go with you to the gray harbor," she mock frowned.  
  
"I wouldn't ask for any other gal to go with me on this trip than you Darla," he replied seriously. She heard the reality in his voice.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"Really."  
  
She smiled and looked off at the glossy lake surface.  
  
The wind whipped at her hair and it billowed around her causing her vision to be blurred. She tried to pull her hair out of her face but it would not stay in her hands. She got lost in a mess of hair for a moment. Suddenly a large wave rocked the boat and Darla was thrown out. The cold water hit her skin like nails. She was under the water in a second. That's when she realized; she didn't know how to swim.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"DARLA!" Merry yelled combing the water with his eyes. The sun was reflecting off the water and not allowing him to see under the water. "DARLA!" he yelled again. There was a commotion of bubbles to his right. He dove in after it.  
  
Under the water was an eerie silence. Merry opened his eyes to see Darla her hair still in her face just hanging there. He grabbed her and pulled her up above the surface. Somehow he heaved her into the boat and got in after her. It seemed that the eerie silence of the water had followed them to the surface. Not a sound was heard. Nothing moved. Merry looked at Darla. Her pale face made no sign of life. He began to panic.  
  
"Darla, wake up! Please!" he said patting her face and feeling the cold of her skin.  
  
"Darla-darlin' it's Merr-Bear! Please wake up!" He grabbed her face and opened her mouth putting his ear to it and listening for her breath. No sound was made.  
  
"Please forgive me!" he begged and performed the kiss of life on her. It didn't work. He tried again. Still nothing. Once more.  
  
Darla coughed and sputtered to life. She retched up the vile water that had filled her lungs. Merry looked at her expecting to get told about how terrible it was. She smiled.  
  
"That was amazing!" she weakly croaked, she was feeling a little sick from the experience. Merry blinked in surprise.  
  
"You could have died!" he said shocked.  
  
"I know! Isn't that fantastic?"  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
There's a look in her eyes, that makes me feel alright, lights the perfect sky, that I couldn't see before, and she helped me to find, now that I've seen her shine, I know I'll never be alone, cause now I know that I, have love I can't deny, won't let it go, You could tell me tonight, that maybe the world would end, that the sun wouldn't rise, and it was gonna rain again. Just as long as she's in my arms, it's gonna be a perfect day! It's gonna be a perfect day! I think I lost you in another life, a part of me that I left behind, I won't go one with out you. And now I know that I have put the past behind. Won't let it go, You could tell me tonight, that maybe the world would end, that the sun wouldn't rise, and it was gonna rain again, just as long as she's in my arms, it's gonna be a perfect day! -Perfect Day- Clay Aiken  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Merry smiled, "So, has today been as perfect as you said it was?"  
  
"It's been beyond perfect. I'm sopping wet in a boat on the middle of a lake and I'm going traveling! I can't imagine anything better!" she beamed ringing her hair out over the side of the boat. Merry went back to rowing.  
  
"I really think I should learn to swim," Darla remarked after ringing her hair out.  
  
"It couldn't hurt," Merry answered.  
  
"If I'm going to go traveling, I should expect anything, so I think I should like to learn to swim."  
  
"I could teach you," Merry offered.  
  
"I don't know if I could find the time, though, there's so many things to do around the house during the day, father is probably lost without me right now."  
  
"What about at daybreak?" he asked.  
  
"Daybreak?"  
  
"Yes, just as the sun is about to rise you could slip out here to the lake, and I will teach you how to swim, just how my father taught me," Merry answered.  
  
"Father would be furious," Darla muttered, "Let's do it!" Merry watched her eyes catch a gleam of mischievousness. She was ready to do anything. He was ready to help.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Darla didn't want the day to end. It had been wonderful. Merry had taken her back home and they were standing at her front door. It was time for her to begin dinner.  
  
"I don't want to go," she said looking at the door.  
  
"I don't want you to go, but part we must," Merry said. Darla looked at his still soaking hat. She picked it up off his head.  
  
"You're so wet, do you want to come in and dry off, I'm sure father wouldn't mind, just to dry or even stay for supper?" she asked.  
  
"I really shouldn't," he said looking at the ground.  
  
"You shouldn't, but do you want to?" she looked up at him her eyes shining.  
  
"Yes." He whispered getting lost in her violet eyes.  
  
"Then come in, I won't mind cooking for one more," she whispered.  
  
"I-I- can't, I- must really be off."  
  
"Oh," she answered even more softly looking at the ground, "Well, that's okay. See you tomorrow then? Daybreak?"  
  
"Yes, daybreak."  
  
"Alright," she placed his hat on her head and walked into the house closing the door behind her. She leaned against the door and sighed. "Parting is such sweet sorrow," she murmured and went to change into some dry clothes.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ya know what? Right now at this moment I have just realized that I love this story. This is my favorite story that I have written. I hope ya'll like it too! Thank you 7 reviewers, even though 3 of them are from panda, and 2 are from Megs. Thank you! And ya know what else. I haven't eaten anything today. It's almost noon, I need to go eat something. Review ya'll! Laterz!-DB:D 


	5. More Than Life Itself

Ya know what I just updated chapter 4 about maybe 15 minutes ago, and I'm already working on chapter 5. This shows you I really like this story or I just have nothing better to do. It's a lil of both really. But I'm listenin to my radio pen and I'm ready to type. YAY!  
  
Disclaimer: Ya know what. Why don't I let you believe that I own LOTR? I wouldn't mind. Of course whoever really does would so I'll just tell you that I do not own LOTR. So sorry to disappoint you. I don't own the song, More Than Life Itself, Kelly Osbourne does. Here's the next friggin chapter!  
  
Chapter 5: More Than Life Itself.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Merry walked into the Green Dragon with a huge smile on his face. He walked to the table where Sam, Frodo, and Pippin were sitting at and sat down and just beamed. The others looked at him like he was a madman.  
  
"Merry, what have you been drinking?" Sam asked suspiciously. Merry just beamed at them.  
  
"I think he's been smoking something," Pippin said astonished.  
  
"I think he's been up to something," put in Frodo. Merry smiled at them and got up and walked over to where Aron Fulkermer was loudly going on and such drunkenly.  
  
"And she's so naïve," he slurred and spat.  
  
"You must be Aron Fulkermer," Merry said coming up to him.  
  
"That I am, what's it to you Brandybuck?" he asked spitting all over the place.  
  
"I just thought I'd let you know that Darla Duklemyer is the most beautiful woman in the world and that you missed out on a lot when you let her go. You have no idea what you've lost."  
  
"And what has brought you to this deduction, lover-boy?" he laughed.  
  
"I have just spent the entire day with her and I have decided to give her what she's always wanted," Merry answered.  
  
"Yeah, a life!" Aron laughed.  
  
"Exactly," Merry said and punched him in the face.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Darla gingerly placed the hat on her bureau. She didn't bother to let it dry, she wanted it just way it was. Sopping wet and smelling of the lake. It smelled terrible, but she loved it. She went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Her father was sitting at the table already.  
  
"Hello father," she said.  
  
"Darla come here, I must speak to you," he said soberly.  
  
"We can talk while I make dinner, I'm sure you're hungry," she said moving about the kitchen.  
  
"No, we need to talk, now," he demanded  
  
"What's wrong father?" Darla was worried; her father had never sat down and talked with her like this.  
  
"The doctor came by today, to check on your mother's condition," he began, Darla was already scared, "He checked her out and said that she. she's- I don't know how to tell you this."  
  
"Father?" she said quietly, "Is she dying?" He broke down; she had never seen her father cry before.  
  
"He said she has about a month a the most," he sobbed. Darla felt her eyes fill with tears.  
  
"This can't be happening," she whispered.  
  
"I never thought that I would have to bury my wife, I love her so much, I can't stand it." He held his head in his hands.  
  
"Does she know?"  
  
"No, I haven't told her yet, but I think she feels it."  
  
"I think I should be the one to tell her, dad." Darla looked at him her eyes were dry now.  
  
"I can't ask you to do that,"  
  
"You didn't, I offered. I'm going to go speak with her now."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Merry!" Pippin yelled.  
  
"Yes Pip?" he asked coming back to the table still happy as a clam.  
  
"You just punched someone!" he shouted.  
  
"Yes, yes I did," he smiled.  
  
"What were you doing today?" asked Frodo as Merry sat down.  
  
"I went on an adventure," he replied smiling.  
  
"Merry, what did you do?" Sam demanded.  
  
"If you must know, I fell in love," he answered taking a sip of his ale.  
  
"I don't think being in love means you can punch people!" Frodo replied.  
  
"Who is she?" Sam asked eagerly.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know my good man?" he smiled even broader; it was interesting hiding this from his friends.  
  
"Merry, where's your hat?" Pippin asked. Merry's eyes got wide. He just realized that Darla has his hat. He smiled even broader.  
  
"That little sneak, taking advantage of me and stealing my hat," he murmured to himself.  
  
"It's not like you to not tell us all about your latest fling," Frodo remarked.  
  
"SHE ISN'T A FLING!" he shouted. The 3 were taken aback by his sudden outburst.  
  
"Sorry, it's just you have a lot of women," Frodo apologized.  
  
"He's right, there's been a lot of girls, just none that you haven't told us all about," Sam agreed.  
  
"If you haven't noticed maybe the fact that I haven't told you about her is that I'm serious about her!" Merry replied.  
  
"You really are serious!" Pippin realized, "Wow, she must be some gal. What'd she do to ya, pal?"  
  
"She stole my heart and my hat," he answered looking off into nowhere.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Mommy?" Darla asked coming into the dark room.  
  
"Darla-Darlin'!" She replied sitting up. Fawn Duklemyer was a skinny woman. She had once been a strong stout woman, but the sickness was eating away at her. Her hair had all fallen out and there were dark circles under her violet eyes. Even through the pain she must have felt in her very core, she smiled, "Come sit here and tell me about your day. I want to hear every last detail.  
  
Darla sat on the bed next to her mother and told her about the whole day. Every last detail, even her taking Merry's hat at the end.  
  
"It sounds like you had a perfect day!" her mother beamed.  
  
"Yes, mom, but I heard the doctor came today," she whispered.  
  
"Yes, sweetie, and I already know that I'm dying," she cooed.  
  
"Mom, what are we going to do without you?" she sobbed leaning onto her mother's shoulder.  
  
"You are going to go out and have an adventure!" she answered smiling down at her child.  
  
"But mom, what if you- you," she couldn't bring herself to say it.  
  
"If I die and you aren't here, then the only thing is that I will watch you have an amazing adventure from heaven."  
  
"I don't want to come back and find you not here!"  
  
Fawn stroked her daughter's hair. "You have a life ahead of you now! There is a world out there waiting for you. You weren't meant to hang around in this old house all your life and care for your father and me. You were meant to fall in love and travel the world. You are more than this little house can contain. I know that you'll be happy no matter where you are, but I also know that you'll be happiest away from this place."  
  
"Mom, I don't want to leave you."  
  
"Nor do I, nor do I, but we all must leave. Life is one big cycle of comings and goings. It's my time to get going, and you are just coming into your skin. Now, you go fix us some supper. I'm a going to get out of this bed and I am going to eat at the table with you and your father."  
  
Darla nodded and went off to start dinner.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, since Merry doesn't feel like sharing his grand experience," Frodo said, "I believe I shall tell you about an interesting experience I had last night."  
  
"I heard you get up, Mr. Frodo. What happened?" asked Sam.  
  
"Well, I was standing outside looking up at the stars when someone runs down the road and stops. This creature stands there for a moment and then it falls back onto it's back. I went to see if it was alright, and whom do you think I see? It was Darla Duklemyer, we met her yesterday, remember?" The other's nodded; Merry's eyes grew wide.  
  
"She was trying to run away from home, her and her father had been fighting and she was fed up. We didn't talk much, but I walked her home. It was odd, after I was with her I felt very cold and lonely. It was very strange."  
  
"That's odd, Darla seemed like a nice girl when we met her. Ya know I hear her mother is quiet ill." Pippin remarked.  
  
"Yes, she told me. Her mother is an invalid. That's all she told me though. She didn't speak much." Frodo explained.  
  
"She's a good gal, Rosie's known her all her life, the poor little creature's had to take care of her mother since she was but a tween." Sam put in.  
  
"That's so terrible!" Pippin exclaimed.  
  
"She's never had a childhood," Merry added looking into his mug.  
  
"How do you know that?" Sam asked.  
  
"I guess I should explain now," Merry decided. He began telling them about his 'Perfect Day'  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Darla you are such a good cook, how did you ever learn all this?" Fawn asked.  
  
"I really just taught myself," she whispered. Her eyes were heavy. She had that drowsy feeling you get after you've had a good long cry. She had cried the entire time she was making dinner.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Did you know that I get lonely, at the thought of you not being there? Can you see that you're the only, one who never disappears? And when I fear you're there to comfort, the one who steers me to the light. No one loves me like you do. Unconditional and true, you're the shoulder that I've always known, and the hand that says I'm not alone, more than myself, I love you more than life its self. -More Than Life Itself- Kelly Osbourne  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
"Fawn?" her father began, "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"I'm feeling just fine, honey. It's been at least 10 years since I've sat at this table. I remember the last time I did like it was yesterday," she smiled, "Darla was dancing around the table singing some old song, and you were in the other room smoking. I was sititng here drinking a cup of tea. I had a headache and I remember that the day before Darla and I had fought because she wanted to cut all her hair off."  
  
Darla laughed. She remembered that day. It was a week after her birthday when she became a tween. She had never cut her hair and she wanted to chop it all off and be a boy. She threw a fit when her mother had said no, and that she would thank her for it later in life. She had told her mother she hated her. Darla started crying.  
  
"Darla-darlin' don't cry sweetie!" Fawn soothed patting her back.  
  
"I love you mom!" she sobbed. Her father turned his head away to hide his own tears. Fawn just smiled.  
  
"I love you too, my sweet little deer, I love both of you," she glanced up at her husband, "I don't want you to be so sad. Just think. Up in heaven there is no pain, no sickness, and no hurt. I will finally be well."  
  
"Fawn, you are so strong, I remember why I married you in the first place," Mr. Duklemyer smiled through his tears. She placed her hand on top of his and looked at her husband with love.  
  
"Excuse me," Darla said and got up and rushed out of the kitchen into her own room. She threw herself onto her bed and bawled. She didn't think she had ever cried so hard in her life. All the emotions she'd felt over the past 10 years came rushing out in a torrent. All the love she had for her father, all the pain she felt for her mother, all the torment she had gotten from Aron. Every emotion flooded onto the pillow she had buried her face into. She didn't know how long she'd cried, but after some time it slowed down to a trickle and then all together stopped.  
  
She sat up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She got up off the bed and walked to her bureau. She picked up Merry's hat and placed it on her head. She looked into her mirror and sighed. Then, as if by some chance Merry had been standing there trying to cheer her up, she smiled and laughed.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"I practically skipped all the way here!" Merry beamed.  
  
"So, it begins," Sam teased, "Merry has found the woman of his dreams!"  
  
"I'm gonna marry her!" Merry answered defiantly.  
  
"I'm just glad you're happy," Frodo smiled. He was glad his friend was so happy. If anyone needed to fall in love it was Merry. He had been through a lot, just as Frodo had. He had helped to bring down the witch king. He was a brave guy! Frodo knew his friend had also been scarred from his own events, but to see him this happy made him feel a little hope for himself.  
  
"I'm just glad that we finally know what was going on," Pippin added.  
  
"Yes, our Merry is a changed man!" Sam beamed. Merry just smiled and took a swig of his ale. He couldn't wait until daybreak.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Wow, that went relatively fast. Weird. It is now 2: 35, not that you care, but ya know that was just fun. I wanna write more but I don't think I'll have any more time to start on 6. Oh well, hope you like. Review!!!-DB:D 


	6. Life From Death

I am writin' up a storm ya'll. Here I go with #6! Wow! I really don't know if anyone has reviewed to the new one's yet or not, but those of you who do and/or have. Thanks. This one's for you and all my other reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own LOTR or any songs used in this fic. Sorry, but it's the sad truth.  
  
HERE'S THE NEXT FRIGGIN CHAPTER!!!!  
  
Chapter 6: Life Through Death.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Darla woke up right before the sun was to rise above the horizon. She quickly pulled on clothes in the darkness. She had a plan and wasn't going to take that swimming lesson as she had planned earlier. She stood at her bureau in the dim light and placed Merry's hat on her head.  
  
She quietly slipped past the front room where her parents lay wrapped in each other's arms. She smiled. Her mother was content with the fact that her time on this world was soon coming to a close. She was still trying to deal with it, but she would soon have to accept it.  
  
She went out the door and started walking down the road. A light pinkish haze was beginning to show in the eastern horizon. She took a deep breath in the cool morning air. She would have to tell Merry about her mother, but not yet and not here.  
  
She was just coming by Bag End. She couldn't help but wonder what Frodo was doing at the moment. She looked at it and wondered why she even bothered loving Frodo. He was someone who would not likely travel off again. He didn't seem to be as wandering as Darla was finding her spirit to be. What was it that had attracted her to him? It must have been those eyes. Yes those eyes that bore into her soul. She shivered at the thought and smiled.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Merry was standing by the edge of the lake. He had been there all night. He didn't bother even going home. He just spent the night in his cart. He didn't mind. His sleep was filled with visions of Darla. He was hoping he could keep himself from jumping up and singing. He was filled with so much joy. It was hard to contain him self.  
  
He sat down next to the water and sighed. He had never felt this alive. There was only one other time he could think he felt as happy. That was when Sauron was defeated and Mordor came crashing down in a blazing glory. But this, this was even more exciting. A pink haze had started to show in the east. She should be here soon. He had to keep himself from watching the road expectantly. He threw a rock into the water. It rippled and splashed loudly in the early morning.  
  
He began humming. He didn't know what he was humming but he just did it. It sounded familiar, but strangely out of place. He just went on humming as the sun went on rising.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Home is behind, the world ahead, and there are many paths to tread. Through shadow, to the edge of night, until the stars are all alight. Mist and shadow, cloud and shade. All shall fade, all shall fade. -Pippin's Song- ROTK  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* ------------------------------------  
  
Darla came over the crest of the hill and looked down at the lake. There sitting on the edge of the water was Merry. He was sitting there staring off into space. He looked like a cute little kid waiting for his best friend to come out and play. Darla whistled loudly getting his attention. He looked around and then saw her. His face lit up and he got up and ran over to her.  
  
"I was beginning to wonder if you'd overslept," he smiled.  
  
"What do you take me for, a promise breaker, but there's something I have to tell you, actually I think it would be best if we were to not have a swimming lesson," she said seriously.  
  
"First," he interrupted, " I have something I must get back from you." He nodded at the hat on her head.  
  
"Oh! I was wondering if you'd missed it?" Darla responded taking the hat off her head and presenting it to Merry.  
  
"Well, since it looks so smashing on you, I guess you can keep it," replied pushing the hat towards her, "I have a ton of them back home anyways."  
  
"Thank you, Merry," she beamed, "But I really think you should come home with me! There is so much I have to tell you, and here is not the place for it."  
  
"Alright," he answered, "I'll just leave the cart here, there's nothing important in it, and no one would take Biscuit, he's worthless." They began walking off down the road back to the Duklemyer's house.  
  
"Merry," Darla began.  
  
"Yes, Darla?" he answered looking at the girl next to him.  
  
"I want you to meet my mother, and I want you to explain to her our journey," she explained, "I know that now father will not care if I leave or not, but I want you to explain everything to her. Just so she won't worry about me."  
  
"Well, alright," he answered, "What has changed so greatly about your father?"  
  
"I think," she paused not knowing the right words to say, "I think that he is ready to let go, of his little girl."  
  
"A lot has changed since yesterday, Darla. You were just talking about how much he hated you and now, you're his little girl." She looked up at him and put her arm on his shoulder.  
  
"You were right yesterday, Merry," she smiled up at him tears brimming in her eyes, "He does love me. It just took a terrible thing for me to see it. But, it's not too late for me to make it up to him."  
  
"Darla, what's happened? I can tell something awful has happened, but I can't imagine what," he said looking at the arm on his shoulder.  
  
"I promise all will be clear when we get to my house, just be patient."  
  
"My mother always said I had no patience at all," Merry joked. Darla smiled up at him. That's what she loved about him; he could cheer her up no matter what the situation was. She pulled his hat down farther onto her forehead.  
  
"I hope it isn't contagious, or else I may already have been affected," she laughed.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Merry was feeling very nervous about coming to Darla's house. He knew he shouldn't, he had been there once before, but for some reason or another he felt that something terrible had happened. He didn't know what to expect, but he was ready for anything. Well, almost anything.  
  
Merry looked down at Darla as they were passing Bag End. Her hands were now in the pockets of her dress and she was staring strangely at the house across from them. It was odd the way she looked at it. It was almost a longing look, as if there was something in there that she wanted. Immediately Merry thought of the Ring, but no that had been destroyed. There was something in there that she wanted. He shivered. Or maybe someone she wanted.  
  
"Merry?" Darla asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why did you shiver just now?"  
  
"I guess it was just someone walking over my grave," he half smiled and looked down at his feet.  
  
"Something's wrong, I can tell, you were only joking half-heartedly. That's not the Merry I've come to know and love," she teased. He looked at her, his face completely serious. Her smiled dropped and she stopped walking. Merry turned to face her.  
  
"Darla, be completely honest with me," he said looking into her violet eyes and searching for a lie.  
  
"Of course Merry!"  
  
"No joking or fooling, I'm absolutely serious!"  
  
"Merry!" she put her hands on his shoulders and shook him once, "Trust me, I would never lie to you. Especially when you seem so serious."  
  
"Do-" he could hardly bear to ask, "Do you, love someone? A man perhaps? Maybe someone we know?" he bit his lip and prayed for a no or his own name.  
  
"Merry! I'm shocked to hear you ask me this!"  
  
"A simple yes or no will do me. Just please be honest."  
  
"Yes, then, but I will not be going and telling you who. That's my business and mine alone," she said starting to walk again. Merry jogged forward to catch up.  
  
"But it isn't a strong and burning lust type love is it?" he asked.  
  
"Why are you so interested in my love life?" she asked giving him an awkward glance.  
  
"I just want to know, that's all." She looked up at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"I wouldn't say strong and burning as much as I would say hesitant and quizzical. Maybe even fanciful and hopeful. Don't worry, my little Merr- Bear. I won't be off getting married and spoiling our friendship just yet."  
  
"Well that's good," Merry joked smiling, but inside he wasn't smiling at all. She had said the most terrible for a lover to ever hear, FRIENDSHIP. That's not what he thought they had. Couldn't she see that he was madly in love with her? Didn't she kiss him yesterday? What was this madness? Why were women so complicated?  
  
------------------------------------  
  
They arrived at the door to the house a short while later. Darla let them in and saw that her parents were still asleep. She closed the door to the front room before Merry could peak inside.  
  
"They're still asleep, I'll make some tea, I suppose I should try to explain a bit before you talk with mom," she said walking into the kitchen. Merry followed obediently and sat down at the table. Darla lit the hearth and soon had a fire going. She put the kettle on before starting her story.  
  
"My mother, has a strange illness, in which she is bedridden most days and has wasted away to nothing. She has lost all her hair and even the sparkle that she once had long ago, when I was just a child. I know I should have expected this day to come, but not now. And definitely not after the most fantastic day of my life. But it has come and it has hit me hard." She paused and looked at Merry he was on the edge of his seat and clinging to her every word, "My mother, has come into her final days on this earth." She felt her eyes grow moist but the tears did not flow, "The doctor came by yesterday and told father that she has not much more than a month left."  
  
"And you won't be going on that adventure with me, will you?" Merry added his face falling.  
  
"No, Merry, it's quiet the opposite. Do you remember yesterday, when I told you that my mother has always wanted me to leave and have my own life?" Merry nodded his eyes filled with concern, "It is her wish that I go on this journey, and that I leave this place and have my adventure. She wants me to find the real Darla Duklemyer, like I should have long ago. My mother, is asking me to begin my life, while she is ending hers."  
  
"It is only by death that there can be true life," Merry murmured.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked.  
  
"My mother said that to me right before she died. It's the last thing she ever said to me. Only now does it make much sense," he answered getting up and walking over to Darla.  
  
"Merry, you're mother must have been a wonderful woman. She raised a fine boy like you, and she was obviously full of knowledge."  
  
"My mother would be proud that I had found such a wonderful lass as you, Darla," Merry whispered. There was a commotion from the front room. Darla turned her head toward the door of the kitchen as Merry leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Merry!" she whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry, I-I- couldn't help myself. Forgive me," he whispered back.  
  
"Of course, but it sounds like my parents are up. Come, I'll introduce you to mother." She pulled him out of the kitchen and into the front room.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Merry walked into the front room to see Mr. Duklemyer, whom he had already met still asleep in the large overstuffed chair. There was a tiny bald creature standing shakily in the middle of the room looking at him. She had deep violet eyes, just like Darla.  
  
"You must be Merry!" she beamed, for someone so frail she seemed so strong.  
  
"Mother, please sit and rest, you really shouldn't be up," said Darla rushing to her mother's side and helping her to a vacant chair. She then left the two to talk.  
  
"Come, boy. I must talk to you about this 'adventure' you are to take my daughter on. I'm ever so excited to hear about it."  
  
"Well," he began knelling by her chair, "Sam, Frodo, Pippin and I are going to the Gray Harbor to see Bilbo off in about 3 weeks. I have asked your daughter to come after meeting her just the day before yesterday. You see, she hasn't been out into the world ever before. I can feel in her heart she wishes to be far away from here. She wishes to fly far and see all of Middle Earth. I want to show her that. I want to make her happy, and fulfill all her wishes. I- I love her."  
  
"She loves you too. She may not know it, and you may not either, but she does. I'm her mother I'm supposed to know these things. Promise me, young master Meriadoc. Promise this old dying woman that you will take care of her only daughter and fulfill her dreams," Fawn smiled off into nowhere, "I once dreamed of leaving the Shire and having grand adventures. But as you can see, I never fulfilled that dream. My daughter has wasted enough of her life here in this old house."  
  
"Mrs. Duklemyer-"  
  
"Fawn please darling,"  
  
"Fawn, how can I ever repay you? You're blessing brings hope back into my heart. You see, on the way here Darla mentioned her loving another. I don't know what to do about it," Merry confided.  
  
"Here's what you do. You go on loving her as if she loved no other. Even if she turns out to love someone very close to you, love her as if she will love you in return. Sooner or later it will sink into her head. She has a bit of her father in her, and I remember having to chase him for many a month to get him to even notice me. Never give up my lad, never give up."  
  
"Fawn, how can you stand it? You are sending your daughter away as you are slowly dying. You have become so selfless. I lost my own mother just a year ago and the last thing she said to me was-"  
  
"It is only by death that there can be true life. Merry she was right. It is only that by your mother's passing that you could get out enough to be there that day that you met my daughter. And it is only by my passing that my daughter will be able to have the life that she's always wanted. I am only sad that I will never get to hold my grandchildren." Merry felt his heart grow heavy at the thought of his passed mother. His eyes became moist as he looked up at the frail woman next to him.  
  
"I promise on my life or death that I shall make your daughter the happiest lass in the world. I just hope that it's enough to make her love me," he pledged standing up.  
  
"Never discourage, my lad, never discourage. Now, go get my daughter so she can help me to my bed. I grow weary and must rest in my own bed." Merry went to get Darla who was busy fixing breakfast. He took over as she went off to help her mother.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"There you go, mother," Darla said helping her mother lie down in her bed.  
  
"Darla, don't let your love for Frodo blind you from seeing the love of others who could change your life," she wheezed breathing just a bit more heavily than before.  
  
"Of course mother, I think I shall sit here with you for a moment. Merry can finish breakfast on his own."  
  
"That, would be nice, Darla-Darlin'" she whispered. Her breath was growing short.  
  
"I love you mom," she smiled over at the frail woman next to her.  
  
"I love you, sweetie. It's strange. I've never noticed how dark it is in here until now. Will you open a curtain? I wan tot see the world as I drift off to sleep."  
  
"Yes mom," she replied opening the curtains and displaying a grand view of the sunrise.  
  
"Isn't that a sight," Fawn beamed closing her eyes in rapture, "It's been so long since I have seen the sun."  
  
"We should keep the curtains open from now on, if you like," Darla offered.  
  
"That would be nice, dear." Fawn closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"It seems to me that life can only begin after an ending, and that my journey has only begun."  
  
"Mother what do you mean?" asked Darla.  
  
"Tell your father I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, he knows I hate to wake him."  
  
"Mother!" Darla said frantically.  
  
"I love you, and tell Merry that he has my blessing."  
  
"Mother, you can't go! Not now!" she sobbed.  
  
"Tenna' ento lye omentuva e gurth," she whispered.  
  
"What?" she shrieked. Merry ran into the room after hearing all the commotion.  
  
"Until we meet in death, I love you Darla-darlin'" Fawn smiled and closed her eyes. She drew one last ragged breath and then it slowly came out. And so was the passing of Fawn Duklemyer.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Okay I am practically crying ya'll. Hope you like, please review. -DB:D 


	7. Into the West

Hey ya'll. It's 12:18 at night. Do you know where your kids are? I have no clue, of course I'm 14 and I don't have any kids. hmm. I wonder why? Anywho, just a quick, note. I will be using one song continually throughout this chapter. You'll see what I mean in a lil bit. Also my mom's leftover chicken is really chewy and stale. Oh! Back to the story. Here's the next friggin chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, I do however own a copy of the soundtrack to ROTK. I think that more than makes up for it. Oh I also own this annoying piece of chicken stuck between my teeth.  
  
Chapter 7: Into the West.  
  
*Yum chicken* *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"MOTHER!!!" shrieked Darla lunging towards the bed. Merry held her back. Time seemed to stand still. Her father ran to the door of the room to see his daughter sobbing hysterically and his wife lying motionless on the bed. Darla was screaming inaudible tones Merry was also sobbing quietly next to her. Mr. Duklemyer felt his world spin around him. He started to sweat. His chest began heaving and a sharp pain erupted. He fell to the floor gasping.  
  
"Father?" asked Darla crawling towards him. His hand clutched his chest as he gazed up at the ceiling.  
  
"Fawn!" he cried, "I'm coming, slow down, I'm coming!"  
  
"No! FATHER! NO!" she sobbed beating her hands on his chest, "You can't leave me too! I love you!"  
  
"Darla!" he gasped, "Darla."  
  
"I'm here father, I'm here, hold on. Please, I need you!"  
  
"I love you Darla, and I always have!" he whispered. Suddenly he let out a gut-wrenching scream. His heart had burst. His life had gone. Waldo Duklemyer was now gone as well.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" she moaned lying down upon her father's chest. Merry crawled next to her and laid a hand upon her back.  
  
"Not you too," she moaned over and over. Her sobs were carried out through the house. The house that was now empty of the two people she loved most.  
  
Tears were running silently down Merry's cheeks as he stroked Darla's heaving back. She sat up and looked into his face, her own red and ruddy with tears. A fresh wave of sadness washed over her as she flung herself into his arms.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Lay down, your sweet and weary head, night is falling, you have come to journey's end. Sleep now, Dream-of the ones who came before. They are calling, from across a distant shore.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
It was some time before Darla could bring herself to speak at all. She just lay there in Merry's arms next to the bed of her dead mother, and the body of her dead father. Nothing was going through her mind as she lay there. Safe in the arms of the man who loved her. She just sat there, as if dead herself.  
  
"What am I to do, Merry?" she asked not moving at all.  
  
"I don't know Darla, I don't know," he croaked. Another moment of silence passed and not a word was thought.  
  
"I can't just leave them here," she whispered, "I can't just leave them in this home that they loved."  
  
"You could," he offered, "They loved this home and they loved each other. Why can't this be their final resting place?" he quietly offered. She looked up at him, she felt like a child. She was so vulnerable right now. Merry gently kissed her forehead. She laid her head back on his chest.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Fawn and Waldo were some of the nicest hobbits around," proclaimed the preacher standing in front of the door to their beloved home, "They loved their home and their daughter with all their being. It is only suitable that they pass together, and that they rest together in the one place they loved best."  
  
Merry stood with the rest of the crowd that had shown up for the funeral. There were the old women in black, the distant relatives in black, and then the friends and neighbors in a strange array of dark blues, browns, and purple's. Darla stood in the front in a gray frock and her hair flying away in the wind. She was not crying, nor smiling. She was like a stone. No feelings or hopes at all.  
  
"May they rest in peace! Amen!" cried the preacher; a chorus repeated the phrase as Darla walked to the door of her old home. She came right up to the door and kissed it gently.  
  
"Tenna' ento lye omentuva e gurth," she whispered and stepped back from the door. She nodded toward the man standing to the side of the front porch. He began to place bricks in front of the structure. She was going to have the entrance to her home sealed shut forever. The watchers quietly went off and left the scene. Only Merry, Pippin, Sam, Rosie, and Frodo remained.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Why do you weep? What are those tears upon your face? Soon you will see, all of your fears will pass away. Safe in my arms, you're only sleeping. What can you see on the horizon? Why do the white gulls call? Across the sea, a pale moon rises, the ships have come to carry you home, And all will turn to silver glass. A light on the water, all souls pass.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Darla turned to the remaining mourners. Merry saw that each step she took away from that house were the hardest steps she'd ever taken. She looked up at them; her eyes met with Merry's for a moment and then strayed.  
  
"Thank you," she croaked, "For everything. For just coming, and for staying, and for just being. I don't know what I'm going to do now."  
  
"You are going to come with us remember?" Pippin asked confused.  
  
"I-I don't know if I could bear going on that adventure anymore," she answered her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Darla," Merry whispered grasping her hand in his, "I promised your mother that I would fulfill your dreams and take you on the adventure of a lifetime. I can't let you just stay here and rot like your parents." Darla looked up at him tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"I don't know if I could bear it, Merry," she sighed beginning to sob.  
  
"Darla, you've changed so much in the past week," Rosie smiled coming to her friend's side, "If I know anything, it's that Darla Duklemyer was meant for bigger and better things than this small town."  
  
"You think I should go, Rosie?" she asked looking into her friends shining eyes.  
  
"Yes, if any thing your mother would want you to go. Didn't she tell you that up above us there is no pain and sickness, and that she could watch you from her heavenly view?" Rosie patted her dear friend on the back.  
  
"Yes, she did." Darla wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Hope fades, into the world of night, through the shadows falling, out of memory and time. Don't say, we have come now to the end, white shores are calling, you and I will meet again. And you'll be here in my arms just sleeping.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Two weeks later:  
  
Darla stood on the hill above her old home. She still wore the gray smock that she had worn the day they sealed up the old house. The wind blew around her she would be leaving soon. She was about to go on her adventure. She was about to seek the one thing she had longed for all her life. She was going to find the magic that Merry had spoken about that day in the clearing.  
  
She took a deep breath and looked out onto the Shire. She could see most of it from her lofty perch. It was strange; she was actually feeling rather sad about leaving. She would have never suspected that she would actually hesitate when the chance came for her to depart.  
  
"What can you see, Mother?" she called into the wind, "On the horizon? Why do the white gulls cry, father?"  
  
"She can see you, and she can feel your love for her," Merry said coming up behind her.  
  
"I feel as if she is here with me, Merry," she whispered, he placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"She is, I can feel her too. Even after speaking with her for only a moment, I loved her. She was a wonderful woman."  
  
"And father was a wonderful man," she added.  
  
"Yes, he was indeed." Darla turned and smiled up and Merry, "That's the first smile I've seen in weeks!" he beamed.  
  
"I know, for some reason it all seems right now. My parents are dead, but this is the only way it could be done. This way they may watch me as I travel the world and find what I've always longed for."  
  
"Darla, I must tell you something," Merry began.  
  
"No, I must tell you something first," she interrupted, "I should have told you long ago. I've fallen in love with Frodo. That is the man that I spoke of weeks ago. I don't know why I was afraid to tell you, but we've been through so much together, I cannot hide a thing from you." Merry's smile faded, "What is it you wanted to tell me?" she asked.  
  
"It's not important," he brushed it off, "What is, is getting you down there, we're about to leave."  
  
"I'll be there in a moment, just give me one more minute." Merry nodded and smiled through his breaking heart. As he walked away Darla sang into the wind:  
  
*&*&*  
  
"What can you see, on the horizon? Why do the white gulls call? Across the sea, a pale moon rises, the ships have come to carry you home. And all will turn to silver glass, a light on the water, Grey ships pass, into the West."  
  
*&*&*  
  
She turned and walked down the hill and into her adventure.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
That's it ya'll. Now I must get some sleep, it's 1:20 in the morning and I've got an adventure to come up with, so. Laterz-DB:D 


	8. Hit the Road Jack!

Okay, ya'll I feel the need to answer some questions asked in the reviews, and make a few comments about some reviews I've gotten.  
  
Rabidhobbitfangurls: I understand that hobbits do not use modern day slang, and honestly I don't understand where you see much of it. I know that dammit is probably not a curse they would use, but. I honestly don't know what they would actually use. You're the hobbit fangurls tho, I'm just a slight fan, I'm actually more of an elf person. IT seems after watching ROTK I've fallen in love with Merry and Pippin, but anywho of the subject.  
  
Stardustcreations: It means "Until we meet again in death."  
  
R.L. Keane: Well thought out? I do no planning for most of my chapters. Honestly they either come to me as I'm trying to sleep or just pop out of my head as I type. Go fig.  
  
Hobbitfeet13: Did you not read all the chapters? I don't understand what you mean?? Please enlighten me.  
  
IvyBurrows: Either this story is predictable or you are really smart.  
  
Panda: Thank you so much! You have no idea how touched I am at what you've said about my writing. You're an awesome writer too, and FYI everyone, read her stories they rule!!!!!!  
  
Anyone who mentioned how much of an idiot Darla is for not seeing how much Merry loves her and telling him that she loves Frodo: Te He. Wouldn't you like me to explain why I did that?? Well I'm not!!! Bwa ha ha hack *coughs and gags loudly* Excuse me!  
  
Also I'm not going to be using song's in my chapter's as often. Sorry if some of you liked it, but there just aren't songs that go with a lot of these situations very well. I'm just going to use song titles for the chapter titles. Okay here's the next friggin chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own LOTR but I do own the trivial pursuit game now! BOO YAH PJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *ahem* I also own no songs used in this or any fics.  
  
Chapter 8: Hit the Road Jack! (Or Darla Really)  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Well, I'm glad you finally decided to join us," remarked a tall old man in white sitting at the front of the wagon as Darla ran down the hill to the wagon that was to carry Frodo and Bilbo. Darla stared up stupidly. This must be the powerful wizard, Gandalf the white.  
  
"Darla," said Frodo smiling at the old man, "I'd like for you to meet Gandalf." The old man smiled and nodded at the female hobbit. She just nodded back still transfixed by his wise and all knowing presence.  
  
"Hurry you hobbits, we haven't got all day, the ships do not wait for their cargo much longer than needed," Gandalf remarked. That was enough to bring Darla out of her daze. The four hobbits not riding in the wagon were going to ride ponies to the Gray Harbor. She attempted to mount the pony Merry was letting her borrow, but failed at her first attempt. Merry finally came over and got her up safely.  
  
They went off soon after that. Sam and Merry rode in front of the wagon while Pippin and Darla brought up the rear. Darla was very excited, and very homesick, and very scared all at the same time. She spoke not a word until they stopped to rest at midday. Even then she said little, nothing more than a yes when asked if she would like toast, and a no when asked if she was tired.  
  
The two groups of horses traded spots after that. And Darla wouldn't have said a word for the rest of the day if Pippin hadn't started singing.  
  
"The road goes ever on and on, Down from the door where it began," He smiled at Darla as if asking her to join in. She timidly began singing.  
  
"Now far ahead the Road has gone, And I must follow, if I can," Merry and Sam joined in back behind them, "Pursuing it with weary feet, Until it joins some longer way," Now everyone, even Bilbo and Gandalf were singing, "Where many paths and errands meet, And whither then? I cannot say." They all laughed loudly at the end and Darla felt finally that the boys, who had been around this world before, accepted her. She turned behind her and smiled at Merry in the rear. He smiled back.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
It pained Merry to smile when he was so heartbroken. He had felt like his whole world had come crashing down around him when he learned of Darla's love for Frodo. It was enough to make him sick. Frodo, who showed no interest in her at all, was the man she loved. Fawn had told him to prevail even if she loved someone close to him, but Frodo? It was too much to handle.  
  
"What's eating you?" asked Sam looking over at Merry.  
  
"What do you think, Sam?" he answered nodded his head towards Darla.  
  
"She givin' you the cold shoulder?" Merry didn't respond, "I remember Rosie used to do that. Of course that was back before we got mixed up with that ring and such. I was almost certain she loved another, and that all hope was lost for me. As you can see I was wrong, and look now!" Sam smiled over at his friend who in turn gave him a dark 'don't mess with me' look. "Alright then, I'll just leave ya be."  
  
Merry didn't feel like talking to Sam at all. He had the love of his life. Of course Rosie wasn't the traveling sort, Darla was fun, energetic, beautiful, everything that he wanted in a woman. The only problem was she loved Frodo. He looked up at her to see she was laughing and talking with Pippin.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" he shouted. The group turned and looked at him.  
  
"Uh, sorry, thinking out loud," he mumbled allowing everyone to turn back to their own doings. He had the perfect idea. He could let Pippin begin dropping hints that she should fall in love with Merry. It was crazy, true, but what else could he do?  
  
"Here's what you do. You go on loving her as if she loved no other. Even if she turns out to love someone very close to you, love her as if she will love you in return. Never give up my lad, never give up," Fawn Duklemyer's voice sang in his head.  
  
Merry sighed. It was crazy. He should just do as Fawn had said. Just continue loving Darla and hope that it would sink in on it's own.  
  
"Hey Merry!" called Pippin from the front of the group, "Will you come up here a minute, I want to talk to Sam?"  
  
"Sure Pip!" he answered. He drove his pony up to the front of the group along side Darla's. He took a deep breath; he hadn't said a word to her since her confession on the hill.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"How are you Merry?" asked Darla as he rode up beside her.  
  
"A little saddle sore, but good" he smiled his dashing smile, did she just think his smile dashing? Oh, my! She did. That was odd.  
  
"I haven't heard much from you back there, is everything alright?" she asked feeling truly concerned.  
  
"Yes, I've never been better," he lied, "How are you liking your adventure?"  
  
"It was a little awkward at first, I felt a bit out of place, being the only woman, but now everything's fantastic!" she smiled broadly. He smiled back. She smiled even broader. He smiled even broader than that. Darla then broke out into a completely open mouthed grin that took up half her face and made her eyes squint. Merry tried to do the same but only resulted in making his jaw ache.  
  
"I win!" she declared.  
  
"You cheated!" Merry teased.  
  
"How so, Meriadoc?" she asked.  
  
"You closed your eyes!"  
  
"How is that cheating?"  
  
"It says in the official rules of smile contests that you are not allowed to close, squint, or remove your eyes," he crossed his arms in defiance.  
  
"Remove your eyes?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"That's if you're a die hard cheater," he explained smiling broadly. Darla just shook her head and looked back towards the road.  
  
"Merry, I've been wondering. You know who I love, but I don't know whom you do. There must be some girl out there that makes your heart dance and your mouth dry up. She's an awful lucky girl that's for sure!" Merry looked off into the distance and said nothing.  
  
"Oh, now come on, Merry you can trust me! I won't tell a soul, I promise!"  
  
"I will only tell you that she is a fantastic being. She makes me smile at the sound of her voice. She makes me want to fix the entire world when she is sad. My only wish is that she would look at me with love in her eyes and return the love that I bestow upon her."  
  
"She IS a lucky girl. Is she really dense enough not to notice a handsome chap like you?" Merry looked at her strangely, "What?" she asked.  
  
"You just called me handsome again," he smiled.  
  
"Well, even if we are just friends, I can't help it. You are, there's no denying it. You are a catch Mr. Brandybuck. Mystery-gal is really missing out." Darla sighed, and then Merry sighed. Not a word was said until Pippin returned and Merry had to return to the back of the group.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Merry was feeling even more worthless as he returned to his spot by Sam.  
  
"Hey, lover-boy did our plan not work?" Sam asked looking at the downtrodden hobbit.  
  
"What plan?" he asked bewildered.  
  
"Pip and I had finished talking long before he came up there. We figured you would like to be with your dream girl," he explained.  
  
"I hate to break it to you, but things don't look to promising for me, Sam. Don't tell a soul, but," he paused, he hated even repeating the words, "She loves Frodo not me."  
  
"It's only an attraction I bet," he replied nonchalantly, "Many girls are pulled in by those eyes of his. She'll get over it soon enough."  
  
"I sure hope you're right, Sam. It's eating me alive! I can hardly stand it, it's as if she tearing a hole into my heart and killing me for the pure enjoyment of killing me! She's even been referring to us as FRIENDS!!!"  
  
"Calm down, Merry, you just need to wait for the storm to pass and then move in. I believe you two will work out I really do."  
  
Merry half smiled at his remark, but couldn't force himself to be much happier.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"I noticed you and Merry having a good time up here!" remarked Pippin when he returned to the front.  
  
"Yes, he's quiet a character! That's what I love about him though, he's so happy. It's refreshing to be around just happy people like you guys. My parents." she trailed off.  
  
"Just didn't show their happiness through their pain," finished Pippin smiling at her.  
  
"Yes, exactly," she agreed.  
  
"I've known Merry since we were just little pups crawling into trouble," remarked Pippin, "He hasn't always been so happy. Actually, come to think of it he's never been this happy, before. He was always quiet gay, but never so much as when he's around you."  
  
"Yes, it seems my days are not so dark when he is around," Darla added, "He was with me when my parents passed. He didn't leave me for a moment, he even suggested that we leave them where they were."  
  
"It just seems strange to me that you don't fancy each other," Pippin remarked.  
  
"That's odd, I've never thought of Merry that way before. Maybe when I saw his the very first time, but only then did I think he was handsome. I guess it was because I had another man on my mind." She thought for a moment of the kiss they had shared back the day before her parents died, and then of the kiss Merry had given her in the kitchen, and also of him comforting her as she wept for her parents. It was strange she had never noticed these things before. She just figured that was how you acted with guy friends. Maybe it wasn't. Was there more behind Merry's smile? Darla was now supremely confused.  
  
She was still confused when they stopped for the night. As she lay down to sleep on her small sleeping roll her mind was still buzzing. Of course, she soon caught a glance of Frodo helping his uncle back into the wagon and all thoughts of Merry flew from her mind. Frodo was such a nice man, she thought drifting off to sleep not knowing of the eyes that watched her as he drifted off to sleep also.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Frodo's mind was buzzing. He couldn't sleep. He had over heard Sam and Merry talking that afternoon. They had said something about Darla being in love, with HIM! Frodo was scared. He had no feelings at all for Darla. She was a very nice girl and all, but he did not care for her. And also, Merry loved her. Could she not see that? Also how would it affect her that he was to leave for the Gray Havens with Bilbo? Of course he had yet to tell anyone else. He just never felt that it was the right time to announce it. He was so afraid of ruining a wonderful mood, or causing a great ruckus. He began to drift off to sleep. Not a good sleep either, a sleep filled with nasty things, like wargs and orcs killing and looting. He slept fitfully but also he kept seeing a weeping Darla standing in the cold alone, and lonely.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I know that chapter wasn't very good or exciting, but I really have no idea what I can have happen. If any have any suggestions please let me know! Thank you so much and also!  
  
Who ever is the first to answer this question correctly will have the next chapter dedicated to them. The question is:  
  
In the Two Towers, what part of Treebeard's face does Pippin put his right hand on? Good luck ya'll! Luv ya!- DB:D 


	9. Medea's Chapter

Happy New Year Ya'll!!!!! *Throws streamers and frenches random people* Yeah anywho, Um. I don't really think the last chapter went all that well, but I hope to redeem myself! Here's the next friggin chappy!  
  
Disclaimer: *cough* I own my cold, my character's the Duklemyer's and Aron Fulkermer, even if he's based off of an ex-boyfriend. *sneeze* Oh and I own this hunk of snot I just blew out my nose! COOL!  
  
Chapter 9: Medea's Chapter. (Medea was the first to review me with the answer, which was his nose. This one's for you!)  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Darla turned over onto her back. It was night, about 3, she suspected. They had been riding for 3 days now, and Gandalf had told them that they should reach the Harbor before nightfall tomorrow. That wasn't why Darla couldn't sleep though. She didn't know exactly. All she knew is that sleep wasn't coming and that she might as well just get up and try to clear her mind.  
  
She quietly got up and crept to the fire, which was still burning brightly. It must have been some sort of magic by Gandalf, or plenty of wood, she didn't know which. As she sat down she heard one of her fellows stir behind her. She turned to see Merry rolling over and twitching his hand strangely. She smiled; at least someone could get some sleep.  
  
It was strange. The entire trip Merry had seemed different. He still talked to her, and made her smile, but it seemed like his smile was almost forced. He seemed to be dealing with some great pain, but she didn't know what. Didn't he know that he could trust her? He had been with her when her parents died! She trusted him more than anyone she'd ever met. Could he not return even a fraction of her trust?  
  
A commotion came from the wagon. Frodo was coming out of it and heading towards her! She felt her heart flutter. He looked troubled but managed a smile as he sat opposite of her.  
  
"We seem to always meet at night," he said quietly smiling.  
  
"Yes, it's odd, isn't it?" she answered looking into his eyes and loosing all feeling in her limbs. He just nodded and looked into the flames. Darla's gaze dropped into the fire also, and they sat in silence for a while.  
  
"I love to look into flames and watch them dance," remarked Darla breaking the silence. Frodo looked up strangely.  
  
"I used to, but now it seems everything is different," he slowly answered.  
  
"But it can change, can't they?" asked Darla hopefully.  
  
"I don't think, so Darla," he paused, "Will you come walk with me?" Darla nodded and they both got up and walked into the night.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Merry had been awake for a while now. He had heard Darla get up and he had heard Frodo come over. He had also heard them leave. There was no chance he would get anymore sleep tonight. He couldn't imagine what was in Frodo's mind asking Darla to walk with him. Did he not realize that something like that would lead her on? Of course he didn't know that she loved him also, did he? He couldn't have found out, Merry had only told Sam. Pippin didn't even know, he could only know if Darla had told him, which he doubted she would do. But this was crazy; he couldn't stop thinking about them. He had to try and follow and see what was going on.  
  
He was up and walking in the direction they had traveled in a moment. He stayed close to the woods so that he could run in and hide if they were to come the opposite direction. He didn't have to go far till he heard voices.  
  
"Darla, I must explain something to you, that you may not like," Frodo began.  
  
"Do not judge so quickly," she chided, "But I will listen."  
  
"I know of your feelings for me."  
  
Darla gasped, "But how? I don't understand."  
  
"Please, don't interrupt. I must tell you that I can never return your feelings." Merry felt his heart stop. He knew Darla was not going to take that lightly. "I also feel I should tell you that I will not be returning to the Shire. I am going to ride into the undying lands with my uncle. I cannot go on living in this place with the pain that I feel." There was no sound. Merry felt as if the world had stopped moving.  
  
"I-I-I should get back to the camp." She stammered, " I'm becoming weary, goodnight Frodo," she replied monotonously. Merry quickly jumped into the foliage, as she brushed past. He saw the tears raining down her face. Frodo followed soon after walking with a slow sad gate. Merry stayed in the brush and waited till everyone would assuredly be in bed again and began walking back to the camp.  
  
He couldn't believe it. Frodo was leaving! He had known him since before his parents drowned. It was like loosing a brother. They had both been through so much together. How could he leave? Merry thought for a moment. The Ring, had taken a part of Frodo's soul. It should have been expected. He had always been so pained and sad; he didn't want him to suffer anymore. No one deserved that.  
  
Merry quietly got back into his bedroll and lay down to try to sleep. As he drifted off he could hear the sounds of silent weeping from Darla's bed. There was nothing he could do, but he would do his best to make her love again. Even if she didn't love him.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Darla had cried her self to sleep that night. She awoke the next morning dark circles under her heavy-laden eyes. She felt like she had only gotten about an hour's worth of peaceful sleep. The rest was filled with visions of loneliness, being a raving old maid and never falling in love ever again.  
  
They were off as usual that day. Darla rode in the back for the first part with Pippin who did not notice her torment. They had not been riding long when Merry came back asking Pippin to take his place. Pippin went up to the front and Merry looked at Darla.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. She looked at him her eyes filled with hurt, not a word needed to be said. Her eyes spoke it all.  
  
"You know that no matter what has happened, I'm here for you," Merry assured. She just nodded and turned her head. The world became silent as Darla spoke these next words.  
  
"Why does everyone I love leave me?" she asked tears falling down her face. Merry just looked at her. She knew he had no answer. No one could answer her question.  
  
"Two very wise women once told me something, Darla," Merry said looking off into the distance. "It is only by death that there can be true life. These two women were our mothers who are both gone. I also know that Frodo is leaving us for the Gray Havens, and I am just as torn, but he is going to where there is no hurt. Just like your mother, this is the only place he can truly be happy. The people you love do not leave you, they just have to go on their journey, just like you are going on yours."  
  
"But, I feel as if I can never love again! My heart had belonged to Frodo, and now he's leaving. How can I ever become the same?"  
  
"Just because those you love are gone, does not mean that those who love you are also gone," Merry answered. Darla looked up at him, her eyes shining. Even through her tears she felt the strange urge to smile.  
  
"Merry, how can such a young hobbit have so much knowledge?" she asked smiling slightly.  
  
"I really don't know, but I do know that you will be just fine. You will move on, and you will find that hobbit that loves you, with all his soul!" Merry smiled down at her. Darla had the strange urge to hug her friend. If it weren't for the ponies she probably would have, but she just smiled and reached into her saddlebag and pulled out his hat.  
  
"Merry, if it weren't for you I would be lost," she sighed placing his hat on her head.  
  
"And I you," he answered patting her head and riding back to the front.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
They reached the Harbor before midday. Frodo knew that now was the time for him to depart his friends. Gandalf called for him and he turned to them in parting. They were all shocked. He turned to Merry first.  
  
"You treat Darla like a Princess," he whispered in his ear as they hugged.  
  
"I will, Frodo," Merry answered his eyes misting over.  
  
He then turned to Darla who smiled without a tear on her face.  
  
"Frodo, I hope that you find peace in the undying lands." She smiled.  
  
"And I hope you find love in the world as you wander," he answered hugging her. Frodo departed from his other friends, and walked onto the ship. As it sailed out into the water, he looked back to see his friends sinking into the distance. He smiled. The first true smile that he had felt with his whole soul. They'll be just fine, he thought, and turned to the sea.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Frodo's gone!!!!! *sobs hysterically* Okay, ya'll! I hope this was good. It took me about an hour to write, so enjoy!-DB:D 


	10. FoRgEtTiNg

What slices, dices, and cooks rotisserie chicken all in one simple contraption? The next friggin chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR! I do not own LOTR! I do not own LOTR! I do not own LOTR! I do not own LOTR! I do not own LOTR! I do not own LOTR! I do not own LOTR! I do not own LOTR! I do not own LOTR! I do not own LOTR! I do not own LOTR! I do not own LOTR! I do not own LOTR! I do not own LOTR! I do not own LOTR! I do not own LOTR! I do not own LOTR! I do not own LOTR! I do not own LOTR! I do not own LOTR! I do not own LOTR! I do not own LOTR! I do not own LOTR! I do not own LOTR! I do not own LOTR! I do not own LOTR! I do not own LOTR! Do you get the point???  
  
Chapter 10: FoRgEtTiNg  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
There was a small inn at the Gray harbor that had a small pub inside. Of course the boys felt the need to go and taste their wares. Sam and Merry sat at the bar sipping their ale soberly while Pippin sat at the table with Darla, drowning mug after mug. Darla sat banging her head on the table.  
  
"I," bang, "feel," bang, "so," bang, "stupid," bang. Pippin stopped drinking for a moment to respond.  
  
"I know just how you feel! Everyone thinks I'm stupid! But really I'm as smart as they are, even smarter!" he slurred. Darla looked up, a large red mark on her forehead. "Where'd you get that mark on your forehead?" he asked stupidly. She returned to banging her head on the table again.  
  
"I know just what you, need Darla," Pippin said pushing a mug of ale towards her.  
  
"What is it?" she asked raising her head.  
  
"A pint!"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Merry sat next to Sam feeling lost and sad. They both had nothing to say. They both felt lost. They both weren't drunk.  
  
"I can't believe Mr. Frodo didn't tell us, he was leaving!" Sam mused.  
  
"It's too hard to imagine!" Merry answered.  
  
"Life won't be the same without him," Sam sighed  
  
"Life can never be the same, after what we've been through," Merry responded.  
  
"Yes, you are right, Merry." He raised his glass, "To Frodo."  
  
"To Frodo," he repeated touching mugs and drinking deeply.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Darla sipped the ale gingerly. It tasted horrible, but she wanted to forget. She had never had ale or anything of the sort. She could get used to the taste. But she couldn't get used to way it was making her feel.  
  
She looked around the room, she was about half way through one mug. The figures around her were becoming cloudy. She took a large swig. They now looked as if they were blurring together. One more swig. She looked at Pippin who was smiling at her stupidly.  
  
"What do you think?" he asked, his voice wavering to her drunken ears.  
  
"I ThInK I'm GoInG cRaZy," she slurred drowning the last of her ale.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
There was a commotion from behind Merry. He expected Pippin had gotten drunk and was causing a ruckus. He turned ready to reprimand his young cousin, but stopped short seeing that Darla was on top of a table dancing with Pippin. His eyes grew wide as she kicked her legs up revealing undergarments and almost kicking a man in the face.  
  
Merry ran over to Pippin and pulled him off of the table.  
  
"What did you do to her?" he asked sharply.  
  
"I offered her a pint," he answered simply.  
  
"And???"  
  
"She drank the whole thing!" he smiled and passed out on the floor.  
  
Darla was jumping and flailing her arms. She was singing strange words no one understood, and she was knocking all kinds of things over.  
  
"Darla, get down here!" Merry called. She jumped off the table right in front of Merry.  
  
"HeLlO HaNdSoMe," she drawled getting her face right up in his.  
  
"Darla we should get you to bed," he told her pulling her away from the table and her audience.  
  
"BuT MeRrRrRrRriEiEeEeEeE!!!! I wAs HaViNg FuN!" she whined sadly stumbling after him.  
  
"You've had enough fun for one night. Have you never had ale before?" he asked. She waved her head in all directions. He guessed that meant no. Merry took her to her room and she flopped onto the bed.  
  
"I wAnNa DaNcE," she shrilled jumping up and grabbing Merry and swinging him around the room. Merry stopped her. She laughed and jumped up on the bed jumping and yelling nonsense.  
  
"Darla, how much did you drink?" he asked.  
  
"A pint!" she sang over and over.  
  
"I am not letting you drink again," he said to himself, watching her jump up and down. She jumped off the bed and promptly fell over. Merry rushed to her side.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"YeS, I aM vErY rIgHt," she slurred looking into his eyes.  
  
"You should go to sleep, you'll feel better in the morning," he chided. She got her face really close to his. Merry felt his pulse quicken.  
  
"YoU lOoK lIkE yOu'Re ScArEd," she whispered, "ArE YoU aFrAiD of GuRrRrLssss???"  
  
"No," he whispered. She leaned in and kissed him. He did not pull back, and she did not stop. They sat there locked in a kiss for what seemed like an eternity. Then Darla pulled back, belched, and passed out.  
  
Merry looked at the unconscious creature in front of him. He gently picked her up and laid her in the bed, clothes and all and retreated to his own bed.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Darla awoke the next morning with no recollection of the night before. The only thing she could remember was the world slurring together and her drowning the rest of her pint. As she sat up in bed her head began to throb.  
  
"What did I do?" she moaned massaging her temples and looking in the mirror. She quickly changed clothes and placed Merry's hat on her head. She went down to the pub to see if the boys were up yet. They were, of course, because it was almost midday.  
  
"And here she is, the party queen!" Pippin shouted as she walked into the pub. Merry hit him over the head. Obviously he didn't agree with Pippin's getting her drunk.  
  
"I have the most terrible headache," she complained sitting next to Pippin at the table.  
  
"I would expect after you-" Pippin didn't finish his for Merry jabbing him in the ribs. Darla didn't seem to notice, she just asked the bartender for a cup of tea.  
  
"I don't want to know what I did, last night, I just want to drink my tea and relax," she sighed laying her head on the table.  
  
"Well, we'll be leaving soon, so you won't have much time to do either," Merry responded. Darla looked up. She had just realized that Sam was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where's Sam?" she asked.  
  
"He's gone back to the Shire," Pippin answered.  
  
"But, aren't we too?"  
  
"No, we're heading off to Gondor, to see strider!" Merry explained his eyes catching a gleam.  
  
"Who's strider?" she asked.  
  
"He's a friend of ours, who traveled with us. He's also the king of Gondor," Pip smiled.  
  
"ARGH!" she moaned, "I can't meet a king like this!"  
  
"You won't, Gondor is a month's journey from here!" Merry explained. Darla just banged her head on the table dramatically. The bartender brought her tea and she sipped it slowly. The others just watched her.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she asked annoyed.  
  
"You," Pip answered. She rolled her eyes and finished her tea.  
  
"Now, that you're done we should be heading off. The ponies are packed and we have enough food to get us there and back 3 times!" Merry smiled, Darla just rubbed her temples in response. They got on the ponies and went off into the midday sun.  
  
Darla squinted in the bright sun. It was not helping her headache at all. It only made it worse. Merry rode up beside her.  
  
"You can't remember anything from last night?" he asked quietly.  
  
"No," she replied groggily, "I only remember finishing that pint and then I woke up!" she looked at him concerned, "I didn't do anything, vulgar did I?"  
  
"Well, you danced on some tables, and sang strange words, jumped on a bed, and then passed out." Merry told her.  
  
"That's all?" she asked relieved, "I thought I might have done something crazy, like kissed you or something." She laughed and sped her pony up. "Let's get going, if Gondor's so far away then we can't dawdle the whole way!" She smiled and raced ahead laughing.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Merry raced his pony after Darla, as they both sped in front of Pippin he had to give chase as well.  
  
"You have no idea, where you're going!" he called after her. She just laughed and went faster. He just smiled and gave chase.  
  
"What are you doing?" called Pippin  
  
"Racing," Merry called behind him laughing.  
  
"Oh, well that changes things," he called pulling ahead of Merry.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" he laughed pushing his horse ahead.  
  
"Watch out!" called Darla from ahead. There was a large ditch in the middle of the road and she had just managed to jump it. The two boys jumped it neck and neck, and kept going down the road. Darla was just yards ahead.  
  
"Watch your back," Merry called up to her.  
  
"Why, you're back there, can't you?" she teased pulling away again. The ponies were getting tired he could tell, but he couldn't let her beat him!  
  
Darla disappeared around a bend in the road. Not soon after there was a scream and a splash. Merry's heart raced and he got around the bend to see that a river cut right through the road. Darla's pony was standing by the water's edge, rider less grazing.  
  
"Darla!" Merry called. Pippin came up behind him and dismounted. Merry did the same. The two got by the river's edge to see that there was no sign of Darla anywhere..  
  
"Where has she gone?" asked Pippin. Merry became worried. Darla couldn't swim. Where was she, had the river swept her off? This couldn't happen. They had to find her.  
  
"Let's ride down the river bank and look for her," Merry decided, going off in the direction of the river. Pippin nodded and followed Merry down the river into the unknown.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
CLIFFIESSSSS!!!!!!!!!!! Yippie!!!! Doesn't Darla make a wonderful drunk? She has a very low alcohol tolerance level. Also, thank you to stardustcreations for the pony race idea! It was ingenious, thank you! Well, time to review! Laterz!-DB:D 


	11. An Unexpected Party

Howdy ya'll. Tomorrow I start school again. The horror of 8th grade will continue for another semester! I regret to inform you that my chapters will be coming more slowly now. I'm taking algebra, and those who have taken it, and or are, or even know what it is will understand why I use that as a very good reason. Also, I do most of my typing at night, around 1 and 2 o'clock in the morning and I can't do that on school days, sooooooo. You'll have to look for the story on weekends and holidays for now on. Sorry ya'll, but I have an education to tend to. Oh, and here's the next friggin chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: *sung to the Oscar Myer Bologna song* My bologna has a first name, it's L-O-T-R rules. My bologna has a second name its, Idon'townitanddon'tknowwhodos. And that's all right and that's okay, cause the best director is P.J. (Not that that has anything to do with this story.)  
  
Chapter 11: An Unexpected Party.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Darla was up ahead. She had just come around a bend and was looking behind her instead of where the pony was going. She turned around just in time to scream as the pony slammed to a halt throwing her off and into the river. Surprisingly a log passed by at that exact moment and she clung onto it as the river whisked her away. After sometime the river quieted and she was able to paddle close to shore and crawl onto the riverbank.  
  
She lay on the bank cold and wet, panting from the experience. She looked up to see that the sun was setting and she was alone. Darla had just realized that she was alone. She looked around her warily and stood up dripping wet. There was a light ahead in the darkness she stumbled toward that. In the darkness she saw two creatures huddled by a fire. One was tall and fair, with long blonde hair and pointy ears. The other was a short and stout creature with an enormous beard and tons of armor. They sat talking and eating, joyously. She peaked out of the darkness hoping they would not see her, and yet hoping they would.  
  
Her foot crunched a leaf underneath her. The taller sat up straight looking off into the shadows until his eyes met Darla's and he quickly pulled out his bow and cocked an arrow.  
  
"It would be wise of you to step out and state who you are," he growled. Darla shook terribly, whether from fear or cold she did not know, but she stepped into the clearing and trembled.  
  
"My name is Darla Duklemyer," she timidly spoke, "I'm just a hobbit who's lost her friends. I feel into the river and floated down here. Please don't harm me, kind sirs, I am just a poor lass."  
  
"Let her be, Legolas," the shorter growled kindly, "Can't you see she's frightened enough? The poor lass is only a hobbit even. Come sit by the fire and warm yourself, we hold hobbits in high esteem my dear lady."  
  
"I am sorry, Lady Darla," replied Legolas lowering his bow, "I did not see that you were harmless. You must be famished, here have some lembas." The elf offered, handing her a small piece of bread, which she devoured hungrily. The two watched as she finished and stared with wonder at them.  
  
"You're an elf!" she gasped finally realizing who they were, "And you're a dwarf!"  
  
"Aye, we are lass. I am Gimli son of Gloin, and this is Legolas, from Mirkwood. We are traveling to Fangorn forest to seek out its wonders and mysteries."  
  
"Tell me, Lady hobbit, what is a woman like you doing all the way out here?" the elf asked.  
  
"Well, you see I was traveling, with my friends Perigrin Took, and Meriadoc Brandybuck-"  
  
"Did you say Perigrin Took?" Gimil asked.  
  
"And Meriadoc Brandybuck?" Legolas finished.  
  
"Yes, yes I did!" she responded, "We were racing and I didn't see the river and was thrown off my horse into it. Seeing as how I cannot swim I floundered onto a log and floated here."  
  
"The old rascals are out traveling with a fine lass like you?" Gimli smiled. Darla was supremely confused right now.  
  
"Those chaps, are quite scandalous wouldn't you say, Gimli?" Legolas laughed.  
  
"I have no clue what you mean," Darla said outraged, "Who are you to talk so rashly about my friends? You've never even met them!"  
  
"Aye, but that's where you're wrong, little hobbit," Gimli corrected his eyes twinkling beneath his beard.  
  
"We know those two hobbits as well as you probably do." Legolas smiled, "Those hobbits went on a grand journey with 7 other companions and we were 2 of those."  
  
"You mean! You were part of the fellowship?!" Darla asked amazed.  
  
"Aye, we were, and there are none more amiable hobbits that you could have fallen into company with," Gimli praised. Darla smiled broadly. It was just her luck. She had found companions of Merry and Pippin's. What more could she have asked for?  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Darla!" called Merry worriedly. They had been searching for hours now. The sun had fallen beneath the horizon and the stars had just begun to twinkle.  
  
"Darla!!" Pippin called a little ways to his left. Merry listened and there was still no answer. Only Pippin's calls and the gurgle of the river along his right.  
  
"How could this happen?" he asked himself sadly dropping his head and plopping onto a near by log.  
  
"Merry?" asked Pippin coming up beside him.  
  
"Pip, let's face it, she's gone, we've failed her."  
  
"Now don't say that Merry. We've only failed her if we give up."  
  
"This river goes on for miles, she could be anywhere," he replied hopelessly.  
  
"She could be in that clearing over there. I see a fire, and there are some travelers around it. What do you say we go have a look?"  
  
"Pippin there's no likely chance that she is in that clearing over there. We're more likely to meet Legolas and Gimli in that clearing, let alone-"  
  
"MERRY!" Darla screeched running through the foliage and tackling him. Merry was petrified. Darla had grasped him in a mighty hug and was smiling like a lost child.  
  
"Oh, Merry! I thought I'd lost you!" she gushed holding him at arms length. Merry just muttered incoherently. "You'll never guess whom I met!" she beamed excitedly dragging him along and beckoning Pippin to follow. As they burst into the clearing two figures Merry did not expect to see stood up to greet him.  
  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck!" welcomed Gimli.  
  
"And Perigrin Took!" Legolas beamed.  
  
"We might've known," they both said together. *A/N: I realize that this is getting really corny, but I find it hilarious!*  
  
Merry looked at his friends and then promptly fainted on the spot. When he awoke he found Darla, Pippin, and Legolas all crowded around him.  
  
"Merry? Are you alright?" asked Pippin.  
  
"I think I bruised my backside, but other than that, I'm fine," he answered.  
  
"That's a relief," Darla sighed, "I thought something was really wrong. We can't have anything happening to you."  
  
"And why not?" asked the elf looking at her strangely.  
  
"Because he's the only one who knows how to get to Gondor." Pippin answered.  
  
"Well, then he really is a necessity," replied Gimli helping the hobbit to his feet.  
  
"I can't believe it's you!" Merry responded awe-struck.  
  
"We can hardly believe that your girl friend stumbled into our camp sopping wet," Legolas laughed.  
  
"I'm not his girl friend!" Darla said angrily.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, his wife," corrected Legolas politely.  
  
"I'm not that either! I'm his friend!" she responded crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry it's just you ran towards him like that and such, I just assumed-"  
  
"You assumed wrong, Sir Elf!" she spat darkly.  
  
"I don't see why it bother's you so much, Darla," Pippin remarked, "It not like you wouldn't make a good couple!"  
  
"Wha-what is with everyone tonight? Is it a full moon?"  
  
"It 'tis only a quarter," answered Gimli leaning on his axe. Darla was fuming. Merry started laughing at her; she was so cute when she was mad.  
  
"What are you laughing at Merry?" she asked.  
  
"You, Darla-Darlin" he answered jumping around.  
  
"Oh really?" she replied mischievously, "I would do that if I were you, Merr-Bear!" She chased after him.  
  
"I see a marital spat coming on," said Gimli under his breath to the others.  
  
"I heard that!" Merry and Darla both yelled still chasing after each other under the starlight. The group just laughed and sat down to watch the couple bicker and to talk about recent events.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Darla snuck around the tree. Merry had run off into the brush and was hiding somewhere near by. She could feel it. There was a rustle from her left. She turned quickly to see Merry running past and into another clearing. She chased after and stopped in the middle of the clearing to see Merry nowhere in sight.  
  
"I know you're here, Meriadoc!" she called, "You can run but you can't h-" A figure leaped out of the darkness and tackled her. She laughed and rolled with it until they came to a stop.  
  
"That's payback for earlier," Merry smiled lying next to her in the cool grass.  
  
"What did I do?" she asked beaming in the darkness.  
  
"You surprised me, so now I've surprised you!"  
  
"Oh, but you didn't surprise me. I knew you were going to pull something like that!" she teased flicking his nose.  
  
"Well, then how about this?" he asked leaning in to kiss her. She pulled back sharply.  
  
"Merry!" she sputtered shocked standing up quickly. What had caused him to do that? She then remembered Pippin's words the first day they had set out from the Shire.  
  
'It's a wonder you two don't fancy each other,' he echoed in the back of her mind. She stood there staring at the silent hobbit and then ran off into the night.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
OooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOO. Things are getting juicy! I can't wait to see what happens next. Yes that's right folks even I don't know what I'm going to do next! Hope you liked this chapter, and my lil cameos! Laterz-DB:D 


	12. Knowledge is Powerful

Hey, Ya'll!!! Guess what? I hate gym class! Not that any of you care, but yeah, I hate it. And not just the fact that I have it with an annoying ex- boyfriend of mine, but just the fact that it's a physical class. I hate being physical. But I don't think you care, so here's the next friggin chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: These are getting weirder and weirder.. I don't own LOTR there, how bout that?  
  
Chapter 12: Knowledge is Powerful  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*  
  
Darla ran back to the clearing where the other boys were sitting and talking. She stopped just short of the firelight and hung back in the trees to listen to what the others were discussing. She listened as Pippin lit his pipe and began talking.  
  
"What I can't understand is how she is so blind to his advances. He's told me about all the times they've kissed and yet she either is in love with another man or is just oblivious to the fact."  
  
"Well, it seems to me that she at least likes him," Legolas remarked, "He at least has hope."  
  
"I think she feels as if he's a great friend and her sub-conscious does not want to lose an amazing friendship because she has never had a real one before," Gimli philosophically deciphered. The others stared at him blankly, "She's afraid she'll lose a friend," he answered bluntly. The others slowly nodded their heads and leaned back with still puzzled looks on their faces.  
  
"But like I said before, they would make a wonderful couple," Pippin agreed. The two others nodded in agreement and fell silent.  
  
Darla couldn't breathe. All the pieces were falling into place. The kiss, the shunning, the 'perfect day,' it was all coming together. Merry loved her! It was hard to take in. When she finally inhaled she could hear someone coming up behind her. She turned around quickly to see Merry standing behind her. He opened his mouth as if to speak but said nothing. Darla could not say anything either.  
  
He knew that she knew, and she knew that he knew that she knew. *A/N: OH yes, it's very complicated* The only thing she could do to respond was pat him on the shoulder and walk into the clearing.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
She knew. He could feel it in the way that she adverted her gaze, and in the way that she did not speak. She was troubled. He had not imagined it this way, which he had done in dreams. He had always hoped that the moment she found out she would let out the secret that she too had been holding deep inside ever since the moment they had met. But it was not this way. She had no feelings for him, and he knew that. She knew that. Even Pip knew that! But he had held on to an imaginary love. Maybe Fawn had been wrong, maybe she was just an old mother trying to set her daughter up one last time?  
  
And maybe she was right. He couldn't help but hold on to one last glimmer of hope. Even if she came out and told him upfront that she could NEVER love him, he would always and forever hold on to that one shred of hope. He would be doomed to roam the earth following and loving her.  
  
As he settled in for the night he felt a tear slowly work its way down his cheek. Pippin looked over and noticed. He looked around and noticed that Darla was fast asleep.  
  
"Merry? What happened??" he asked concerned.  
  
"She knows Pip," he said quietly, he felt a thousand miles away.  
  
"You mean you told her?" he asked very puzzled?  
  
"No, Pip," Merry replied very annoyed, "She's a smart lass, she can put two and two together. The kisses, the looks, the supreme interest in her and her life. It was all quite obvious. And on top of that she doesn't love me. Never has!" He buried his face in his pillow.  
  
"You don't know that for sure!" Pip comforted.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T SEE THE WAY SHE LOOKED AT ME!!" he yelled. Pippin shrunk back as if he'd been slapped.  
  
"I'm sorry Pip, it's. it's just! I can't stop loving her! I won't! It's a plague! I love her and I hate her at the same time! I want it to end and yet I want it to begin!" Pippin smiled.  
  
"It's a love hate relationship," he looked at his cousin and friend, "I know what you've gone through and I've always been there for you. You've made it out of worse situations than this. I know you'll be just fine." He patted his friend on the back and then went off into his own pallet.  
  
As Merry sat there by himself, he decided right then and there. He would not worry about his past, he would not worry about his future. He would just try to make it to Gondor in one piece, whether he was loved or not. If he just took it one day at a time, then maybe he could find out what to do in the long run.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
They left the next morning. Legolas and Gimli departed their own way and left the three to their own adventure. The trip took just as long as Merry had told them. A month, and for that entire month things were different between Merry and Darla. They still laughed and teased each other, but Darla never let herself get too close. Merry didn't let it bother him and did just as he had promised to, live in the moment.  
  
Pippin of course was a shoulder to lean on for both. As Darla's newfound drinking partner and as Merry's always-faithful cousin with loads of advice. *A/N: Sound familiar Cait?* They even often used him as a way of speaking to each other about how they felt. Darla knew he wouldn't hide anything from Merry, and Merry knew he would never hide anything from Darla. So obviously what ever they told him, they were also telling the other, just not directly.  
  
This is how Merry found out about Darla's obsession with his hat, which was still safely tucked away in the pocket of her smock. This is also how Darla found out about her unknown kiss with Merry, which shocked her more than anything she had ever done. Even more than the revealing undergarments.  
  
But a month passed and within that time they came into Gondor's city gates and already the people recognized Pippin.  
  
"It's the halfling!" they declared making way. Pippin just led them up to the sentinel smiling at admirers and waving to young children.  
  
"Is he always this cocky?" Darla asked Merry quietly. He just laughed and looked at her, his own eyes shining.  
  
"Only when he's around the Big People," he answered laughing. They arrived to the final stairs to be stopped by the guards.  
  
"State your name and business, young ones, and we shall deliver your message to the king." He replied monotonously.  
  
"I am Perigrin Took, more commonly known as Pippin, and these are my friends, Meriadoc and Darla. We are friends of the king and are here to visit and enjoy his company." The guard just rolled his eyes and ran off to deliver the greeting. They didn't have to wait, long. The Elessar himself came running out to greet them grasping Merry and Pippin in a broad embrace and laughed.  
  
"My dear friends of the Shire, come! Come inside and rest your weary feet and tell me news of the Shire and of Frodo. And bring your pretty maiden friend, she looks charming and like she could do for a bath and some other pampering." Darla smiled, she could get used to this Strider man very easily.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Merry sat in the greeting room of Aragorn's palace in Minas Tirith. They had been talking for quite some time and Darla had fallen asleep in her chair. He gazed at her, her head perched on her left hand, which was leaning on the arm of a chair three times too big for her. Her hair fell over her right eye and cascaded down into her lap. He could not wrench his gaze from her. It was as if he was drawn to her peaceful dreaming. Dreaming she must be for the happy look on her face. He wondered what could be going through her head.  
  
"Merry!" Aragorn said wrenching him from his own dream like state.  
  
"Sorry, I was just. just."  
  
"It's alright, I understand," he answered smiling, "I was asking you how you came to meet this fine young creature. Pippin has told me everything thus far, I think it's your turn to talk."  
  
"Well," Merry began. And he told of their first meeting. He told of the 'perfect day', of Darla's parents, of Frodo, everything that had ever happened, he explained. Darla slept on. When the tail finally came to an end, a beautiful elven maiden walked into the room and bent down and whispered in Aragorn's ear. He nodded and the woman swept Darla up and carried her out of the room.  
  
"It seems your companion was more worn out than we thought," he smiled.  
  
"That or bored from all this talk," laughed Pippin. Merry forced a smile. He knew every one could tell it was fake, but he forced it, and went on chatting  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Darla awoke from an amazing dream. Was it amazing? She thought for a moment. She had been in a field back in the Shire. Who was she with? It was Merry! She had been in a field with Merry and they had just been there talking, like old times. She remembered the wonderful feeling she had gotten during her slumber. Then she remembered what happened next. SHE had kissed MERRY! Could this be? Her own mind had caused her to kiss Merry! She did not love him, at least she didn't think so? She had always looked at Merry as a wonderful friend. Never as more, but this dream!  
  
Darla sat up and looked around her. She was in a chamber that was very beautifully decorated. There were tapestries and other such wall hangings displayed around. She jumped off the bed to see that it was one for a big person. The large leap took her by surprise as she fell onto her knees. The sound of her falling must have caught someone's attention because at that moment a Big Person walked through the door and helped her to her feet.  
  
The Big Person was a woman. She had dark skin and light hair. Her figure was that of one who did not eat as much as they should, and her smile was absent. She looked down and bowed and then quickly went towards the exit to leave. Darla stopped her.  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I would really like to know where my companions are?" she asked the woman nodded and went out. Darla was really confused now. Who was this girl and why was she acting like this? She needn't wait long for her answer because soon after a tall elvish looking woman walked in smiling.  
  
"So glad to see you're up!" she smiled, "I am Arwen, lady of Gondor and wife of the Elessar." Darla smiled and curtsied before her.  
  
"I am Darla, hobbit of the Shire and companion of Meriadoc and Perigrin," she responded politely.  
  
"That I already know," she smiled again, "I know your friends and they have told me much about you since you arrived yesterday."  
  
"You mean to say I've slept all day?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, but you've had a hard journey and are in need of a bath," she laughed.  
  
"That is right!" Darla agreed.  
  
"I will have my servants draw up your water and then we shall find you some clothes." Darla nodded and followed the elf. She was really getting the feeling that this would be a whole new experience for her.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I know that this was a fairly short chapter, but I just was having the hardest time with it. I'm sorry if it ain't up to par, but here it is! Hope you enjoy! -DB:D 


	13. Girl Talk

Hey ya'll! So it's finally come to this. Chapter 13! *scary music* Well, even though I am entirely superstitious, (Yes, Panda I am) I will not be calling this 'Chapter 14' because no matter what I do this will always be chapter 13, so if this chapter really really really really sucks, I'm sorry, just remember the number 13 *scary music*.  
  
Disclaimer: "I do believe in spooks I do believe in spooks, I do I do I do believe in spooks!" Yeah, sorry, I just had to let out a lil cameo from Wiz of Oz. Oh, I don't own Lotr!  
  
Chapter 13: *scary music* Girl Talk  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Merry had not seen Darla since the elven woman had carried her out of the greeting room. It was strange but this was the most time, since their journey had began, that Merry had ever spent away from her. It was a terrible feeling, but not as bad as the feeling he got when she found out about his love for her.  
  
Merry stared at the table in front of him. Aragorn and Pippin were saying something, but he couldn't concentrate on it. All he could do was think about Darla. He was used to this feeling. He knew he was plagued to feel this way for the rest of his life, and he would just have to accept it. He had never known a love like this before in his life, and now, he wouldn't. She would never love him. She had made that clear, by the way she had treated him the entire journey to Gondor.  
  
Merry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see the elven woman standing behind him.  
  
"I know what it is you are feeling," she whispered dreamily. Merry could not respond.  
  
"Your strength has been tested to its limits, and still you persevere," she smiled, "But you shall not have to hold out much longer. I see a bright new dawn in you future and a new life!" Merry tried to speak but no words came out. The woman floated away and he was alone again, with his thoughts.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"So she does not love him after all that they've been through?" asked Aragorn very puzzled.  
  
"Yep!" answered Pippin, "She's pretty dense when it comes to knowing love, but she's a bright girl other than that."  
  
"Well, Merry has quite a chore ahead of him, if he wants to get her to love him," Aragorn mused.  
  
"I think it will all come together in it's own good time," Pippin remarked lighting his pipe.  
  
"Yes, but if we were to, say give her a nudge out of the door a bit?" Aragorn began.  
  
"Are you saying that we-"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I always thought you were mad!" Pippin said shaking his head, "Let's do it!"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Darla had never felt so refreshed in her life! She had never noticed how sticky and wiry her hair had gotten on that long trip. Now it was soft, and smooth, and she couldn't begin to explain the feel of her skin. She was really beginning to like this Gondor place.  
  
Arwen came in and led her to a large room with a flock of women with yards of cloth around them.  
  
"What is this place?" asked Darla pulling a string off her once yellow smock.  
  
"This is a fitting room, this is where we are going to fit you for some gowns that you will wear while you stay here. Your own smocks are barely clinging to your body, so it is time that you are given some new clothes." Darla had no idea what to do, but after some time she was cooperating nicely and could let her thoughts drift.  
  
And drift they did, but to a most unlikely place. She thought of the trip to Gondor, and how much it had pained her not to be able to feel the same way around Merry as she once had. She had missed his smile, his touch, his very being. It had been eating her away. Merry had been the one hobbit that could make her laugh no matter what. It was he who had been with her through the most dreadful days of her life. But now, he wasn't. She could not force herself to get anywhere near him.  
  
She knew that it was partly because of the awkward feeling that she got inside of her when she thought of the night he had last kissed her. But it was also partly from the sound of her mother's voice drifting in her ear. But she had never heard her mother whisper these words before. It came mostly at night, as she was about to fall asleep. The voice would whisper, "You're blind to your love, love and be blind." Over and over it would repeat these words, until she drifted off at last into a strange and uneasy sleep.  
  
Arwen laid a hand on her shoulder; she looked up at the touch.  
  
"I know what it is you are feeling," she whispered dreamily. Darla looked at her puzzled  
  
"You battle in your mind every day and yet you are still blind to the one thing that could set you free," she smiled, "But do not worry, for all shall be well soon. You shall sleep without whispered voices in your ears before you leave this place, and you will smile, like you've never smiled before." She looked off into the distance and then floated away.  
  
Darla could say nothing. How could Arwen have known what she was thinking? It was unreal. Was it magic? Darla had not seen very much magic her trip, but could this be it? Darla looked behind her to see Arwen, very much herself now, laughing with one of the servant girls. Or was it more than magic? Darla shivered, causing a pin to be stuck into her arm. She bit her lip, but said nothing, and went back to her thoughts.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"I think that if we position the beam here it will work out," Aragorn thought aloud.  
  
"Yes, but if it's there, don't you think that it will be a bit to noticeable?" asked Pippin his pipe between his teeth but unlit.  
  
"Yes, but if you place a table cloth on top of it, you won't notice," he answered.  
  
"Yes you will! There's a giant beam with a table cloth on it in the middle of a room, who isn't going to see that?"  
  
"Do you have any better idea's, Mr. Took?"  
  
"Yes, I do in fact, Your Highness," he smiled and bent over the table whispering so that his companion could not hear.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Merry sighed. He was bored out of his wits. He had been sitting in one place for far too long. He got up and excused himself, bringing Pippin and Aragorn out of their fevered conversation. They didn't seem to mind so he went walking off down the many corridors.  
  
He had not been walking for long when he heard a loud chorus of giggles come from a near by door. He quickly went over to it and listened to what was going on.  
  
"That's when Aragorn lifted up the chair and promptly dropped on his own large head!" laughed a deep elven voice. The other girls began to giggle too.  
  
"For a king, he sure is clumsy," laughed a familiar voice. Merry's heart skipped a beat. It was Darla!  
  
"Yes, but I love him!" Arwen said dreamily. The other's sighed, he could see the room look off dreamily at the thought of being in love. The cliché made him sick.  
  
"I was in love once," Darla remarked breaking the silence.  
  
"Oooh, do tell us Darla," the girls asked eagerly.  
  
"Well, it's really quite pathetic, because it's the only reason I shall never love again."  
  
"We're women, we love pathetic stories," a deep woman's voice said monotonously.  
  
"Well," she began, "It all started one day when I went over to Rosie Gamgee's to see if she could let me have some carrots." Merry listened as Darla told the story of their meeting, she even told of the 'perfect day.' She went on about Frodo and how she had loved him for no reason at all. She explained the sad moment when he told her he could never love her. And then, she told them about the day after, when Merry had comforted her.  
  
"I asked him why every one I love leaves me? And he told me the most wonderful thing ever, 'Two very wise women once told me something, Darla. It is only by death that there can be true life. These two women were our mothers who are both gone. I also know that Frodo is leaving us for the Gray Havens, and I am just as torn, but he is going to where there is no hurt. Just like your mother, this is the only place he can truly be happy. The people you love do not leave you, they just have to go on their journey, just like you are going on yours."  
  
Merry smiled. She had remembered that day just as well as he had. He heard all the girls sigh contentedly.  
  
"This Merry chap is so dreamy," said one girl.  
  
"He's so romantic," said another.  
  
"It's a wonder you didn't fall in love with him," Arwen said.  
  
He could almost hear the gears in Darla's head turning. He held his breath not knowing what she was going to say, but just waiting for her to tell them that she could never love him.  
  
"I've wondered that myself, these past few nights," she answered quietly. Merry gasped. Had he heard correctly?  
  
"If you realize how wonderful he is why don't you tell him?" asked yet another girl.  
  
"I can never fall in love again," Darla said sadly, "I know that the next time I fall in love this person will just leave me too. Just as all that I get close to do."  
  
"That's so sad," said a new voice.  
  
"It's not true is what it is," Arwen said briskly, "I bet Merry would never leave you."  
  
"You can't keep a person from dying," Darla replied darkly. He felt a shiver go up his spine at the sound of her voice.  
  
"No, but he's a healthy young hobbit, who seems to love you too," she replied, he could hear the smile in her voice.  
  
"I know for a fact that he loves me, but I cannot return his love. You don't understand if you had seen what I had seen-"  
  
"I've seen much of what you have seen. I myself almost went over the sea to the gray havens, forsaking those who I loved. I wouldn't like to see you travel down a similar path." There was a long silence. "Come let's show off your new gown to your companions, I doubt they have left where I last saw them."  
  
Merry quickly ran down the hall and around a corner. He had only just gone around when he heard the door open. A large group of girls and women went down the hall. He could not pick Darla out through the crowd but decided to follow at a distance.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"And just like that, she'll see that she can love again!" Pippin exclaimed happily.  
  
"It sounds rather complicated," Aragorn replied furrowing his brow.  
  
"Yes, but that's what makes it brilliant!" Pippin smiled manically.  
  
"You are insane!"  
  
"Yes, but there is a fine line between genius and insanity," Pip smiled.  
  
At that moment a large flock of women, led by Arwen burst into the room. They arranged themselves in a very nice formation as if hiding something behind them. Arwen smiled lovingly at her husband. She was just about to open her mouth as Merry came in through the door.  
  
"What's this?" he asked pretending not to know what was going on.  
  
"This is the unveiling of the beautiful Darla Duklemyer of Hobbiton in the land of the Shire," Arwen answered, "I am pleased to present to you, friends of the Shire and king of Gondor, Lady Darla, the lost soul."  
  
The large group of girls parted and there before them stood a creature that none had ever seen before. Darla had been looking to the ground at her bare feet. Merry's eyes looked over the beauty. She had on a cream dress of silk, which flowed to the floor, so that you could barely see her toes poking out at the bottom. The top was a beautiful laced white corset with long sleeves that went on past her fingertips. Her hair flowed on past her waist in the long raven waves that it always had. And on top of her head say a golden crown of flowers. They were violets, the exact same color as her eyes.  
  
As she looked up Merry could see that in her eyes shone more beauty than could ever be seen in any piece of fabric  
  
"This'll work," murmured Aragorn, and Pippin just nodded.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^  
  
Hmmm. Not a bad job for a 13 chapter if I do say so myself. I even got a slight cliffie in there for ya! Now it's your turn time to review while I go right on to chapter 14, not even pausing to read your reviews. Laterz- DB:D  
  
OH BTW, Sorry but there will be no return of Leggy and Gimli, sorry! 


	14. Making Merry

Hey Ya'll! It's a Me!!!!!!!! Wooo HOOOoo! Um. yeah. Anywho here's the next friggin chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts.. But I do not own LOTR so take that!  
  
Chapter 14: Making Merry.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Darla smiled broadly at everyone in the room. She walked forward to Aragorn and curtsied before him.  
  
"Your grandness," she whispered.  
  
"Rise Darla, you are among friends. We are all equal here." She stood back up smiling.  
  
"Thank you sir!" she smiled. Pippin stared.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. Darla just laughed as Merry strode to her side.  
  
"Can't you see Pip? It's clear, this is Darla, our dear friend and companion," he smiled. Darla felt her smile falter. Did Merry call her a friend? He had never called her just a friend before.  
  
"It can't be, Darla's got hands!" he laughed. Darla lifted her arms to examine her sleeves.  
  
"Oh my!" she laughed, "I seem to have misplaced my hands! Merry help me find them!"  
  
Soon the three hobbits were laughing and going on as if it was old times again. As if Frodo had not left and they were just back when they had just met. When there were no strange feelings between Darla and Merry.  
  
"I can see you three are very glad to be together again," the king laughed at their antics, "I have some important business to tend to, so I must leave you. Good bye." He strode out of the room. Arwen walked forward and whispered in Darla's ear.  
  
"Work him like magic," she advised, and walked out the room with her flock of followers. Now there was only Pippin, Merry, and Darla left in the room.  
  
"I feel the need to go walk, so long you two," Pippin smiled and wandered off. Darla looked at Merry.  
  
"I don't think they like me," she smiled.  
  
"They're just jealous," he teased, "Pip just wishes he could wear dresses."  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" yelled the other hobbit outside of the door. They both laughed loudly. Darla looked at her friend. No not friend. What was he now? Well, she looked at Merry long and hard.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Darla had been looking at him.  
  
"What are you looking at?" he asked.  
  
"You," she responded, not shifting her gaze.  
  
"I can see that, but why?"  
  
"I don't know," she smiled.  
  
"You seem different today Darla," Merry confessed.  
  
"I feel different Merry."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I don't know, but for some reason it seems that the one thing that they've been trying to tell me has finally sunk in."  
  
"What have they been trying to tell you?" he asked curious.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"Yes I would actually."  
  
"There are some things women like to keep secret."  
  
"Like????" Darla sighed.  
  
"You never give up do you Merry?"  
  
"No I don't," he replied seriously. Darla's smile faded.  
  
"I doubted you did," she sighed looking towards the ground.  
  
"Darla I will never stop loving you," he said raising her face to his.  
  
"Merry, I don't think I could ever love again," she wept tears beginning to stream down her face.  
  
"I know you can. I know how afraid you are that I will disappear too, but I'm not!"  
  
"You can't control death," she whispered darkly. Merry brought his face close to hers.  
  
"I cannot, but sometimes, love can overcome death." He smiled. She looked down and smiled weakly.  
  
"Merry, why do you make me smile through my tears?" she asked wiping her face with the back of her hand.  
  
"It's because I love you," he answered simply gently kissing her forehead and leaving the room.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Darla dropped to the floor in a heap. Merry had left the room and with him he had taken something from her. He had stolen her heart. She put her head in her hands and wept. Why did it feel this way? She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her. That crushing feeling of sadness that had plagued her for the past month flowed out of her in her tears. She had never noticed Merry's smile that way before, she had never seen his eyes that way before. Now she wanted nothing more but to see them.  
  
But would she ever get to see them look at her in love again? Had she messed it all up? Why was she so blind? Darla pounded her head on the floor. It was at that moment that Arwen rushed in and kneeled by her side.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"I love him," she cried hugging the elf sadly.  
  
"Then why are you crying," she asked very puzzled.  
  
"I don't know," she began laughing through her tears. The two very different women sat there and laughed for a while when finally Darla felt her eyes dry.  
  
"What am I going to do?" she asked Arwen sitting up on the floor.  
  
"What do you mean? You love him, right?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Then, you should tell him,"  
  
"It's not that easy, Arwen. I have been denying him and his love for me for the past month. What if he doesn't love me anymore."  
  
"I have the feeling he does, but just to be sure..." Arwen trailed off smiling mischievously.  
  
"What do you have up your sleeve Arwen?" she asked as the elf beside her stood up.  
  
"I propose that we give your Merry a night to remember," she smiled helping Darla to her feet.  
  
"I still do not understand," Darla answered.  
  
"I'll explain in good time, but first, I must pay my husband a visit," Arwen then briskly walked off.  
  
Darla was alone yet again. She walked over to a chair and plopped down in it. She sighed. Looking around the room she drummed her fingers on the table. It was odd. She had a strange eager feeling down in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't sit still. Darla began to swing her feet back and forth. This too became boring. She sighed yet again and leaned her head back and gazed at the ceiling.  
  
"So this is what love feels like," she whispered and placed her hands over her eyes.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Arwen that idea is ludicrous!!!" Aragorn shrieked. *A/N: Yes shrieked, it ain't very manly, but he shrieked okay?*  
  
"Yes, but can't you see her point," Pippin chimed in, "I mean this is the only way they'll fall for it, and plus it's ten times better than any of the ideas we had." Aragorn crossed his arms in defiance.  
  
"Awwwww" Arwen whined, "Pweese?? Araiegornie??? Pweese???" He looked at his pleading wife who was giving him the trademark 'puppy dog eyes.'  
  
"Oh Alright!" he mumbled. Arwen yelled happily and kissed her scruffy husband on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you honey!" she yelled running out the door and back to where she had left Darla.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Merry was standing out in one of the many courtyards of the palace. It was late at night and he couldn't sleep. Pippin had told him to go take a walk and thinking the idea was a good one he went to where Pippin directed him. It was a very lovely courtyard. Very spacious and full of violets. He walked past a tree with a strange fruit growing on it and grazed the bark. He had a sudden flash of de ja voo.  
  
Darla was standing in the middle of the clearing her arms outstretched over her head. She was smiling, such a smile she had smiled. Her hair was glistening in the brilliant sunshine. It was magical. That was how she had described it, magical.  
  
He was brought back to reality when he realized that he was not alone. He looked ahead to see Darla standing by a large weeping willow. She was standing in a lone patch of moonlight her hair becoming silver where it fell. She smiled, just like she had on that magical day. He quickly walked up to her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Waiting," she whispered her eyes glittering in the moonlight. There was a rebellious gleam to them, it had been so long since he had seen that.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" he asked yet again. She just nodded up at the sky. He turned to look at it. There were all the bright summer constellations hung around the bright full moon. He saw nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"I don't-"  
  
"Shh! Keep watching," she whispered. He continued to stare up at the sky. Suddenly without warning a shooting star flew across the bright summer sky.  
  
"Now close your eyes and make a wish," she ordered quietly. He closed his eyes and wished for the one thing he wanted most: for Darla to love him.  
  
"Are you done?" she asked. He nodded his eyes still closed. "Now open," she commanded. He opened his eyes to see Darla standing in front of him.  
  
"Merry there is something I must tell you," she began, he could see her body shaking, "I must apologize for all that I've put you through. For every time I've let you kiss me and not meant the love that you've meant. I must apologize for being so blind to every bit of love that you've cast upon me, and for every single time I've cried on your shoulder, and in my heart loved someone who will never love back. But most of all I'm sorry for this," she whispered finally wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.  
  
Merry felt his heart leap at the touch of her lips and was soon lost to the world. Time stopped and their embrace was the only thing in the world. As she pulled away Merry looked into her eyes and saw complete and utter happiness.  
  
"D-D-Darla?" he stammered.  
  
"Yes Merry?" she answered reaching into her sleeve and grapping an unknown piece of material.  
  
"Does this mean?"  
  
"That I love you?" she finished placing a very familiar hat on her head and smiling mischievously. He could only nod. She smiled and pulled him into another kiss yet again. That was a yes, if there ever was one.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Okay now how many of you are saying FINALLY? Yeah me too and I'm writing this thing! Okay, as you may be able to tell this fic is coming to a close. I don't know how much is left but it's about over. Sorry ya'll, but don't worry, I almost always do sequels!! Laterz and luvz-DB:D 


	15. Privileges

Hey ya'll! I have sum good stuff in store for this chapter so here ya go! Here is the next friggin chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not gonna say it, I'm not going to admit that I do not own Lord of the Rings! *pause* Oh crap.  
  
Chapter 15: Privileges  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"FINALLY!!!!!" screamed a voice from behind them. Merry turned quickly to see Pippin standing under the willow in the shadows.  
  
"What are you doing here, Pip?" he asked shocked and bit embarrassed.  
  
"Well, don't you know? I'm here for the grand event!"  
  
"Grand event?" asked Darla she didn't even know about this.  
  
"You don't know?" asked Pippin, he turned behind him and called back under the willow, "Who forgot to tell at least one of them?"  
  
"It wasn't me!!" Chorused Arwen and Aragorn coming out of the shadows together.  
  
"Okay this is really creeping me out!" Merry exclaimed, "Did you know they were here?" he asked turning to Darla. She looked at the ground sheepishly.  
  
"Oh my goodness!!!" he said appalled, "So you set this up?"  
  
"Actually Arwen did!" Darla confessed.  
  
"But the star-the kiss-the-"  
  
"I'm an elf, Merry, they don't call me the 'evenstar' for nothing," Arwen smiled coming up behind Darla.  
  
"You have to admit though," Darla added quickly, "It was pretty romantic."  
  
"Yeah, I guess" he admitted.  
  
"But, I don't know about some 'grand event." Darla said looking up at Arwen.  
  
"Well, this actually was the boy's doing. They have been planning this for quiet some time now, I think it would be best if they were to explain."  
  
Pippin nodded and went over to Merry's side. He whispered in his ear, Darla watched as his expression changed. He turned and looked from Darla to Pippin and back again. He raised a quizzical eyebrow to his friend. Pippin just nodded and stepped back. Merry took a deep breath and stepped toward Darla.  
  
He took her hand in his and bent down on one knee. Darla gasped, was this really happening? He looked up into her eyes, they were filled with fear. He had been turned down by her so many times, she could understand his fear.  
  
"Darla," he began his voice wavering, "Darla-Darlin? I-I know that this is really sudden, and that this is really really awkward, but." He paused, "I've loved you since the moment I met you. You may not have, but I have persisted and I was encouraged by your own dying mother. I promised my friends that I would marry you one day and- I want to ask you to do just that. Darla Duklemyer, will you marry me?"  
  
Darla couldn't breathe. She opened her mouth but no words came out. She stood there gaping like a fish out of water. Merry just raised his eye brows worriedly. Finally Darla steadied her self long enough to squeak out her answer.  
  
"Yes Meriadoc, I will marry you!!!" she yelled shrilly bending down and grasping him in a massive hug. She felt her eyes fill with tears.  
  
"How about right now?" asked Pippin stepping toward them. Darla looked up shocked.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Merry couldn't breathe. He was going to marry Darla. But Pippin hadn't mentioned right then.  
  
"What do you mean right now?" he asked.  
  
"Right now, here in the moonlight. Aragorn and I have worked it all out. We have rings and everything." Pippin explained.  
  
"But, we just got engaged!" Darla exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, but you love each other, and if it doesn't work out Aragorn can undo the marriage if you wish," he went on. Merry's head was swimming.  
  
"This is too fast, I mean, can Aragorn even marry us?" he asked standing up and walking under the willow. He looked to see that they had constructed an arch under the tree to look like an actual wedding.  
  
"I'm a King I can do anything," Aragorn replied crossing his arms over his chest. Merry looked over at Darla still knelling on the ground. She had a dazed and glazed look on her face.  
  
"Let Darla and I talk about this together for a moment, okay?" he asked. The others nodded and went to the other end of the courtyard.  
  
Merry bent down next to her and smiled.  
  
"What do you think of all this?" he asked nodding his head toward the group.  
  
"I think it's romantic, and whimsical, and crazy all at the same time," she murmured looking Merry in the eye.  
  
"You're right, but still, we haven't even officially courted," he mused.  
  
"True, but we did have an amazing adventure, that must count for something," she teased her eyes gleaming in the moonlight. Merry looked into those eyes, he could feel her eagerness and willingness to embark on another adventure.  
  
"Do you want to marry me right here and now? Never get the chance to see another hobbit, and be my wife." Darla smiled up at him rebelliously. She adjusted his hat on her head.  
  
"I'm ready to become Mrs. Merry Brandybuck!" she smiled. Merry's heart leapt with joy. He smiled back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Do you Darla Duklemyer, take Meriadoc Brandybuck as your lawful wedded husband?" asked Aragorn standing in front of Darla and Merry.  
  
"You bet I do," she smiled glancing at Merry happily.  
  
"And do you Me-"  
  
"I do!" he but in quickly. Aragorn looked at him sharply and smiled.  
  
"I now announce you hobbit and wife!" he exclaimed spreading his arms and briskly walking away.  
  
"Excuse me, but you forgot something!" Merry called after him.  
  
"What?" he asked turning back around.  
  
"The best part," he said turning toward Darla and smiling.  
  
"Oh yes! You may now kiss the bride," he replied unenthusiastically walking out of the courtyard. Darla didn't notice all she felt was Merry's arms around her waist and his lips against hers. The rest of the night was a blur.  
  
~^~  
  
Darla squinted her eyes to the bright sunshine. She rolled over on the bed and stuck her head under the pillow. She had had the most wonderful dream. In it she had left her home in the Shire and traveled to Gondor, and fallen in love and gotten married. It was all too surreal to even remember. She sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked a voice next to her. The entire world stopped. Darla slowly pulled her head out from under the pillow and looked on the bed next to her. Merry lay next to her with his head propped up on his elbow. Darla smiled and rolled off the bed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Merry asked concerned looking over the edge of the bed. Darla quickly stood up and brushed herself off, she was wearing one of Merry's shirts. She began laughing and jumped back on to the bed.  
  
"I'm more than okay Merry, I'm the happiest hobbit in the world!" she giggled. Merry sat up and beamed back at her.  
  
"It's crazy isn't it?" he mused looking deep into her eyes, "This time yesterday I was moping about thinking that I would never get the chance to love you." He brushed a lock of hair out of her face, "And now, we're married." Darla nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder, it fit perfectly.  
  
"I woke this morning thinking it was all a dream, and then I heard your voice and realized that it was all real. I don't think I've ever been so relieved in my life!" she gushed closing her eyes in ecstasy.  
  
"What do you think everyone back in the Shire would be thinking?" asked Merry putting his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I think that Rosie and Sam would be very happy, but tell us that they knew it was bound to happen, Aron would scoff and continue drinking his life away, my parents-" she stopped short.  
  
"Your parents would be very proud of you for being able to come all the way out here, and make such a hard decision on your own," Merry finished kissing the top of her head. Darla looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"No, they would be proud that I had picked such an amazing hobbit as their son in law," she smiled sitting up and kissing his nose. He smiled and rolled her over and began tickling her.  
  
"You know what the best thing about being married to you is?" he asked as she tried to wriggle away.  
  
"What?" she gasped. He stopped leaning his face over hers.  
  
"Being able to tickle you, and hold you, and kiss you whenever I feel like it," he answered bending down and kissing her.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Okay guys here's the dish. The next chapter, shall be the last chapter. I'm still mulling over in my head whether to do a sequel or not. If so, though, I wouldn't start it for a while. I'm thinking about trying a comedy story first and also I really need to concentrate on school right now. But that's all I gotta tell ya'll. Take care, and don't eat food that smells like rotten eggs! -DB:D 


	16. With Love, DB

I ain't got much to say to ya'll, 'cept. Here's the LAST friggin chapter. *runs off sobbing*  
  
Disclaimer: This shall be the 16th time I have had to remind you, and if you don't got it in your head by now, I just ain't gonna bother any more. But since I could be sued for not making this fact known. I, that is me, duelingbagpipes, do not and have never owned or own the Lord of the Rings and or anything that has to do with it. I do however own the imaginary hat that Darla has been so obessed with, so NEH!  
  
Chapter 16: Much Love- DB  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Rosie kneeled in her garden picking carrots. They would be the last carrots of the season and she made sure she had got all of them. As she worked she thought back to a similar day about 3 and a half months ago. Darla Duklemyer had come asking for carrots, and she, being generous, had given her them. She had also introduced Darla to Sam's friends, Merry, Pippin, and Frodo. She sighed. She would never be able to pick another carrot without thinking of Darla.  
  
Rosie had to give her a hand, though. She had lost her parents right before she left with Sam and his friends to see off Mr. Frodo. She had also lost Frodo, who she had come to love. Darla was a very strong girl. Rosie knew that in her situation she would never have survived.  
  
"Hello there Rosie!" greeted a voice coming through the front gate, "I come bearing news of friends far away!" Rosie turned to see Pippin standing in the front walk.  
  
"Sam!" she called through an open window, "Pippin's back!" Sam rushed out quickly to see his young friend smiling smugly to himself.  
  
"What have you been up to Perigrin Took?" he asked motioning his friend inside.  
  
"You wouldn't believe the things, I've done and seen, but I think it would all be best explained in this letter Darla has written to your wife," he explained walking into the house. Rosie followed behind abandoning her carrots.  
  
"Well what does it say?" she asked clasping her hands together anxiously.  
  
"I don't know you'll have to see for your self," he answered handing her a folded piece of parchment. Rosie torn it open and read aloud.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Dear Rosie,  
  
How are you my dearest and oldest friend? So much has happened I cannot even begin to describe them here, in mere lettering. I'd expect your kind husband has told you of my 'incident' with Frodo, but he does not even know the events that occurred after he left our company.  
  
It turns out that the night before Sam was to leave I decided to have my first drink of ale, with much thanks to young master Pippin. To put it bluntly I ended the night stark raving drunk and quite out of my element. I also managed to kiss Merry, but yet again that was the ale in my system.  
  
Also on our journey I was thrown off a horse and swept down a river! You should know that I cannot swim and I am only here to tell the tale because of a near by log that floated near me when I fell. But, I was swept off, down stream and I floundered ashore, only to be held at arrow point by an elf and a dwarf. Luckily it turned out to be companions of our dear hobbit friends, (a Legolas Greenleaf and Gimli son of Gloin?). It was also here that Pippin and Merry found me after thinking I had been lost to the river.  
  
It was also here that I found out some very disturbing news, (at the time.) It was here that Merry let slip to me that he had been in love with me. I of course, did not return his love, and I distanced myself from him for the remainder of our journey to Gondor.  
  
When we arrived in Gondor, I met the king, a Strider/Aragorn that Sam should know, and was placed in some of the finest clothing avalible. I met an elf maiden, and also acquired a very useful handbag. That is as far as I am in my travels thus far. This note should be arriving to you with Pippin, who is not going with Merry and I as we head to Rohan.  
  
Merry has told me wonderful things of the Rohirrim. The one thing that scares me the most in the fact that they have horses. I've never seen an animal much larger than the pony my father used to own before mother got ill, but it is all apart of my 'adventure.'  
  
Merry has also mentioned taking me into Fangorn forest and meeting the Ents. He has briefly described them to me, and I am terrified. It sounds like they are walking talking trees. They walk aimlessly and live forever, and are very, very, very, patient. Honestly I don't see how Merry gets along with them!  
  
I haven't a clue when we shall begin to head back towards the Shire. I do know that by the time you have recived this I will at least have been in Rohan for some time, if I have not left yet. The only thing I know is that I am not ready to return. There is so much more out there for me. I want to see every corner of Middle Earth! I want to find unknown magics and rescue civilizations. I know that I am talking mere poetry now, but wouldn't that be astounding?  
  
I would tell you more, but it seems that I have run out of parchment, so I must send you my farewell. I bet that by the time I'm back there will be little Gamgee's running under your feet! May the hair on your toes keep you warm for many years, and may your house hold never falter.  
  
With Love-DB. (Darla Brandybuck)  
  
P.S. I forgot to mention one last fact, Pippin can explain in greater detail. I'm now Merry's wife.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Rosie dropped the letter and gasped.  
  
"SHE GOT MARRIED!!!!!!" she shrieked jumping up and down like a crazy little tween.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us Pip?" asked Sam looking sharply at Pippin while his wife still hopped.  
  
"I figured Darla would rather give you the good news," he smiled.  
  
"You must give us every detail of the wedding," Rosie said grabbing his shoulders.  
  
"I will, I will," he said and told them the tale, from the star to the 'I do's' to the kiss. He didn't skip a beat.  
  
"Darla sure has changed since I first met her," Rosie mused when Pippin was finished.  
  
"You would have never expected her to go off and do something like that," remarked Sam puffing his pipe, "But then there are a lot of things that I never expected."  
  
"It just goes to show you," said Pippin reclineing backwards in his chair.  
  
"What?" Sam and Rosie asked puzzled.  
  
"In the End, it's all in the Bag!" he smiled and laughed and his own confusing humor.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Darla gazed out her window to watch the sunset. Pippin should have reached the Shire by now. She smiled to herself thinking of what her dear friend's reaction would be. She felt a small pang of homesickness squeeze at her gut as she thought of home. It was the first time she had really thought about the Shire in days.  
  
"What's eating you?" asked Merry coming up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Nothing," she smiled placing a hand on one of his. She looked back at her husband and gently kissed his lips.  
  
"Nothing at all?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"No, nothing at all," she smiled sure of herself, and ready to begin the next part of her adventure.  
  
*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
That's it ya'll. That's all I wrote! Hope you enjoyed it I know I sure did. Also, I won't be starting the sequel right away. I am going to take a break and sorta work on a little comedy thing I got cookin. I won't update very often, you know, just take it easy for a while, let my creative juices take a breather. But other than that, I'm thinking about naming the sequel, A Buck for Your Brandy. Strange and unusual just like this one. And keep an eye out for it! Alright laterz- DB:D  
  
Are you still here? Wow you must really be one of my devoted readers! Then in that case I just wanna say a little somthin to everybody that reviewed almost religiously.  
  
Panda: Gurl you rock! I know it'll take you a while to read this, but you rock! Thank you for reviewing to EVERY chapter. I love feedback like that! DON'T EVER CHANGE!  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: I just that you have the most awesome name on the face of the planet. I'm so glad that you have reviewed my story because now I can tell the world that I know a rock chic munchkin! LOL ^_^  
  
Stardust-creations: Okay, 1 major thing is I know that you have been reviewing since the day that I first uploaded this! Thank you very much! I LOVE feedback, and I LOVE getting feedback from people who I enjoy getting feedback from. I just really hope that this story has ended to your expectations. Good luck in life!  
  
Medea: Wasn't it just so wonderful that the first time you reviewed to this fic you got a chapter dedicated to you? I tell ya, that would make me love a story! But really I found that so intresting and I will always remember that as one of the COOLERONI reviewing moments.  
  
Hobbitfeet13: We have had a miscominication! ARGH! That made me feel really dumb I have to admit, but wasn't it fun? I love being dumb don't you? Oh well, thank you for reviewing and I hope you get a chance to read the sequel when I ever get around to writing it.  
  
Megs: I don't know where you went but I just wanna say Hey! I love your name! I hope you're still reading, but if not this is really going to waste. Anywho, I just really wanna say thank you, because you were in my first bit of reviewers, just like Stardust-creations and Panda. It really means a lot to me to have people who are with me through-out the whole process.  
  
And finally: I just want to say thank you to anyone who reviewed and said that they didn't like the story. I want to say thank you to anyone who reviewed once and never reviewed again. Any bit means a LOT to me, and I love you guys for it. This has been my most successful fanfic todate, but it could never have gotten that way with out ya'll! Major Props, dudes, major props! So, I hope you finish reading all this glop and go away satisfied and happy, because I know I am, even if I didn't write the best story in the world I know that somebody liked it, and that somebody is you! Thanks- With Love- DB:D 


End file.
